No Aconchego dos Seus Braços
by Yoru no Yami
Summary: Duo sempre fora apaixonado por Heero, mas via poucas chances de que seu amor fosse correspondido, afinal achava que tinham muito pouco em comum, pelo menos até a vida lhe mostrar que estava completamente errado.


**No aconchego dos teus braços**

**Anime: **Gundam Wing

**Avisos:** AU**/**Yaoi/Romance/Lemon

**Casais: **1x2

**Ficwriter: **Yoru no Yami

**Beta: **euzinha

**Spoilers: **Fic presente do AS 2014 para minha sis Litha

**Disclaimer:- **Não sou dona da série Gundam e nem nada relacionado sobre a mesma. Isso aqui é um trabalho de ficção sem fins lucrativos.

**Resumo: **Duo sempre fora apaixonado por Heero, mas via poucas chances de que seu amor fosse correspondido, afinal achava que tinham muito pouco em comum, pelo menos até a vida lhe mostrar que estava completamente errado.

* * *

San Diego High School – San Diego California – 10h20min:

**_Nem a mais branca bruma_**

**_Nem o mais sublime balançar dos galhos_**

**_Far-me-iam docemente suspirar_**

**_Ou esquecer o que sinto_**

**_Quando estou mergulhado em _**

**_Teus braços_**

\- O que você ta fazendo D? – perguntou a morena de olhos azuis.

O rapaz de aproximadamente quinze anos fechou o caderno assustado, olhando para amiga sorridente, que havia do nada surgido ao seu lado na arquibancada. Estivera tão perdido em seu próprio mundo que nem se dera conta de que o sinal já havia soado a muito, indicando o termino do intervalo.

O jovem correu os olhos pela quadra que já se encontrava quase que completamente vazia, se não fosse por eles e alguns poucos alunos do terceiro ano, que não davam mostras de que iriam retornar as suas respectivas salas de aula.

Ele começou a recolher seu material rapidamente, ignorando o olhar azulado ao seu lado. Não tinha a menor intenção de confirmar que perdera á noção do tempo, por estar com os pensamentos voltados ao assunto que vinha lhe tirando o sono nos últimos dias.

\- Nada demais, apenas adiantando a lição. – respondeu ele, sabendo que sua amiga não cairia tão facilmente em sua mentira.

\- Agora?! Adiantando a lição?! Conta outra D, não sabia que tínhamos aula de poesia na escola. – ironizou a garota.

\- Vai à merda Hil. – gritou ele, abaixando a cabeça.

\- Educado. – alfinetou a morena sem se incomodar com a resposta atravessada.

Hilde rolou os olhos diante das palavras de seu amigo de infância. Era sempre a mesma coisa, bastava bater o sinal do intervalo e Duo corria para a quadra sentando-se no ultimo nível da arquibancada de onde se podia ver o mar ao longe.

O amigo então pegava o caderno de poesias, que ela sabia que o mesmo tinha e mantinha em segredo, mas não tão bem guardado, pois já tivera a chance de pegar e ler alguns dos poemas, quando acidentalmente Duo deixara a mochila aberta e ela simplesmente, tivera a delicadeza de xeretar.

E começava a escrever seus anseios, em suaves traços, quase sempre carregados de melancolia e desejo.

Ela sabia a quem todos os versos eram dedicados. O amor platônico de Duo era de origem japonesa, atendia pelo nome de Heero e era apenas dois anos mais velho que eles e estudava na turma do terceiro ano.

Um dos motivos pelos quais Duo, sempre vinha à quadra, era porque inevitavelmente veria Heero jogando com os outros colegas de turma, uma partida de basquete.

\- Desencana D, o sinal já tocou tem quase dez minutos, e você ainda está no mundo da lua. Fala logo com ele e acaba com isso.

Duo arregalou os olhos, sentindo seu corpo tremer. Ele segurou a mochila com força, endireitando os óculos sobre o nariz fino e levemente arrebitado, olhando ao redor como se alguém além do vento pudesse ter ouvido o que Hilde disse. Como sempre fazia desconversou, começando a descer a arquibancada na direção da saída e a caminho da classe.

\- Não sei do que você ta falando Hil. – respondeu ele sem se preocupar em olhar para ver se era seguido ou não pela amiga.

\- Eu poderia dizer o nome, talvez isso clareasse sua mente. – rebateu Hilde sarcasticamente

Duo parou no meio da quadra e virou-se rapidamente, fazendo a trança voar por sobre o ombro esquerdo e bater com violência junto a seu pescoço. Ele viu o sorriso sarcástico da amiga e suspirou derrotado, Hilde era a única que sabia quem era sua paixão. A única com quem dividia suas dores e tristezas. As palavras cortantes e mal-educadas eram apenas uma forma, de esconder seus temores de que "ele" nunca o olharia.

Afinal tinha apenas quinze anos, quase dezesseis uma vez que faria aniversário em poucas semanas, estava no segundo ano, usava óculos, era considerado um cdf de primeira, enquanto Heero era da elite do terceiro ano, dois anos mais velho, experiente, perfeito em todos os sentidos e considerado um dos badboys da escola. Um oposto completo em relação a ele. O que poderia ter em comum, além de estudarem na mesma escola.

\- Yuy...nunca olharia para mim Hil. – murmurou Duo com a voz carregada de uma resignação amarga.

\- D. – sussurrou a morena triste pelo amigo

\- Vamos, o professor, vai acabar brigando com a gente. Se entrarmos atrasados novamente na sala.

Hilde passou os braços sobre os ombros curvados de seu amigo de infância, sentia tanto por ele. Em sua opinião Duo era lindo e se não se conhecessem há anos e o considerasse como um irmão, já teria tentado ter algo com ele, uma vez que sabia que o mesmo atacava nos dois times há muito tempo. Diferente do amigo, ela acreditava que o trançado tinha alguma chance se tentasse, afinal apenas se Heero fosse cego para não notar o quão atraente o rapaz a seu lado era.

Um pouco tímido e retraído era verdade, mas isso apenas quando se sentia acuado ou perdidamente apaixonado como era o caso. Mas se ele não estava disposto a arriscar, talvez uma ajudazinha viesse a calhar, e ela sabia exatamente o que fazer para colocar os dois frente a frente.

* * *

Duas semanas depois:

Decididamente esse não era seu dia. Havia chegado atrasado a escola, e por conta disso fora obrigado a ficar em sala copiando os trabalhos passados pelo professor, fazendo-o então perder o começo do intervalo, conseqüentemente o impedindo de ir à quadra e ver Heero. Se não bastasse tudo isso, deixara cair seu caderno bem no meio da quadra e agora estava em uma batalha perdida tentando recuperá-lo dos brutamontes do terceiro ano.

Duo tentou mais uma vez apanhar o caderno, mas os dois idiotas que o haviam eram mais altos que ele, o que dificultava tudo.

Um dos garotos o segurava pelos braços enquanto tentava inutilmente se soltar, a fim de impedir o inevitável, que o outro idiota começasse a ler em voz alta o que havia escrito a pouco, entretanto parecia que os céus não estavam do seu lado hoje, ao ouvir seus versos sendo lido diante de todos, arrancando risadas dos demais presentes na quadra.

_**É tolice eu sei, mas**_

**_o que posso fazer, se não consigo _**

**_evitar seguir-te com o olhar,_**

**_mesmo sabendo que jamais olharás para mim_**

\- Olha, o garoto escreve poesias. – disse um ruivo cheio de sardas.

\- Ahahahahahahahahah...

Duo sentiu as lágrimas caindo por seu rosto, lhe turvando a visão e molhando a lente dos óculos. Sentindo o olhar de todos sobre si, ouvindo as risadas e palavras maldosas.

Com o que lhe restava de determinação chutou o joelho do garoto que o segurava o ouvindo xingá-lo. Abaixou rapidamente, recolhendo a mochila caída no chão antes de sair correndo da quadra, perdendo os óculos ao esbarrar em alguém. Mal notou que esbarrara justamente naquele que era a inspiração de suas poesias.

Heero olhou para o jovem que estivera em sua casa dias atrás e depois para os dois colegas de classe, que assim como os outros riam do garoto que deixara a quadra a pouco, com o rosto manchado pelas lágrimas da humilhação.

Exasperado abaixou-se recolhendo os óculos que o outro deixara para trás ao esbarrar nele, vendo que uma das lentes se encontrava quebrada, provavelmente por causa da queda. Guardou-o no bolso do uniforme, antes de caminhar até David e Steven, arrancando o caderno da mão deles e atingindo cada um com um soco certeiro.

\- Bakas. – disse friamente o japonês.

Os dois olharam para o amigo, massageando o rosto em dor, vendo-o simplesmente virar-se e deixar a quadra sob o silêncio de todos que temiam o olhar frio que Heero dirigia a aos que estavam rindo há pouco.

Ele sentia-se cansado dos colegas que pareciam que nunca iriam crescer, tudo bem que ele também implicava com alguns garotos, mas nunca havia humilhado ninguém dessa forma. Este era seu último ano na escola, antes de tentar vaga numa faculdade, apesar do que muitos imaginavam, ele planejara sua vida e não era mais o irresponsável que costumava ser a um ano atrás, embora a fama de seus tempos de irresponsabilidade ainda o perseguisse.

Entretanto tinha planos para quando deixasse a escola, e vinha trabalhando e se esforçando para alcançar seus objetivos e fazer seus pais se orgulharem dele. Sabia que tinha potencial e que o havia desperdiçado durante um bom tempo, mas agora era diferente e as expectativas que tinha seriam alcançadas em breve.

Iria para uma boa faculdade, se graduaria em robótica e conseguiria um bom emprego numa empresa conceituada e cuidaria de sua família que fizera muito por ele. Retribuiria todo o carinho e dedicação que eles tiveram, no momento em que mais precisou deles.

Não era mais o rebelde, que não estava nem ai pra vida, que sempre se envolvia em problemas, bebendo, fumando e usando drogas. Havia sido um período difícil e sabia que se não fosse por sua família que não desistira dele, teria continuado em um caminho que certamente o levaria a morte. Muitos de seus amigos ainda seguiam esse caminho e apesar dos conselhos que lhes dera muitos ainda persistiam nele, o que o fizera se afastar. Sabia o que queria para si e não poderia continuar a andar com pessoas que não conseguiam ver o mal que estavam fazendo a si mesmas.

Heero refreou seus pensamentos quando chegou ao corredor. Procurando imaginar onde o garoto estaria, certamente em um dos banheiros, enxugando as lágrimas, mas em qual deles?

Havia pelo menos um em cada andar e não estava muito disposto a procurar em todos. Olhou para o caderno em sua mão, olhando ao redor procurando ver se havia alguém, notando então que estava sozinho abriu-o curioso. Havia ouvido um trecho do poema e ficara surpreso que Duo escrevesse tão bem e tão apaixonadamente. Certamente o garoto deveria nutrir uma paixão secreta por alguém do colégio. Mas quem? No mesmo instante as palavras que seu irmão dissera há uma semana, voltaram com força em sua mente.

..0... FlashBack ...0

Heero entrou em casa, atravessando a sala e deixando a mochila junto ao pé da escada. Estava com fome, e suado do treino de karatê, desejando ardentemente uma ducha fresca, e uma boa comida.

Caminhou até a cozinha, pegando uma fruta sobre a mesa, pegou sua mochila novamente se dirigindo, para o quarto, parando ao ouvir vozes vindas do quarto do irmão mais novo, entretanto ignorou-as seguindo diretamente para o seu, a fim de se lavar e preparar o almoço, uma vez que seus pais estavam viajando e era sua função alimentar ele e o irmão.

Entrou no quarto jogando a mochila sobre a cama, começando a despir-se. A camisa foi a primeira a ganhar o chão, seguida da calça jeans escura. Seguiu para a suíte que servia de comunicação entre seu quarto e o do irmão mais novo, disposto a uma ducha relaxante, mas teve seus pensamentos momentaneamente interrompidos pela visão agradável no banheiro.

Duo estava lavando o rosto, tentando afastar o sono, e o nervosismo por saber que Heero havia acabado de chegar. Hilde só lhe arrumava problemas, não sabia como se deixava convencer pelas palavras dela.

Adam era o irmão mais novo de Heero e estudava no mesmo ano que ele e a amiga, mas em uma classe diferente deles, segundo o que Hilde dissera, o jovem Yuy estava com dificuldades em matemática e solicitara ajuda a morena que acabara o indicando para ajudá-lo uma vez que tinha boas notas nesta matéria.

O que ele não sabia, era que tudo não passava de uma armação, e que na verdade Adam não precisava de ajuda em matemática ou em qualquer outra matéria escolar. E se não bastasse à mentira, Hilde ainda contara ao outro garoto seus sentimentos sobre Heero.

Quando descobriu ficou chateado e a principio se negou a permanecer na casa do japonês quando Hilde simplesmente lhe deixara sozinho com Adam alguns minutos depois, mas acabou convencido quando ambos disseram que seria uma chance de estar mais próximo á seu amado e talvez saber mais sobre o mesmo.

Adam havia se mostrado disposto a falar do irmão e de certa forma a ajudá-lo no que pudesse, levando-o até mesmo ao quarto de Heero, enquanto o mesmo não estava. Tudo bem que ficara feliz, em saber um pouco mais, sobre seu amor, entretanto não queria que as pessoas soubessem sobre sua vida sentimental dessa forma e Hilde o traia ao compartilhar com Adam seus sentimentos, mesmo com a melhor das intenções.

A porta abriu-se e Duo estava a ponto de dizer a Adam que estava indo, quando notou que não foi à porta pela qual entrara que se abriu e sim a que dava acesso ao quarto de Heero. Ele ficou vermelho no mesmo instante ao ver-se diante do japonês, que o encarava com o olhar frio, vestido apenas com uma cueca box preta e uma toalha branca jogada displicentemente sobre os ombros largos. Sem que pudesse se conter, seus olhos correram sobre o corpo torneado e forte, sentindo seu rosto esquentar ao ver que recebia o mesmo olhar avaliativo.

Heero ficou parado olhando o garoto, secá-lo com os olhos. Não podia negar que o garoto era extremamente atraente e se não estava enganado estudavam no mesmo colégio, afinal não havia outros meninos com uma trança em sua escola.

Ele correu os olhos pelo corpo do garoto que devia ter a mesma idade que seu irmão. O garoto possuía os cabelos mais longos que já vira em um homem, e se vestia de forma casual, e não menos atraente. Uma camisa preta ligeiramente apertada no tronco plano, e nos braços evidenciando os músculos suaves. Um bermudão verde musgo, igual ao usado por skatistas, e meias brancas.

Voltou seu olhar para os olhos de cor exótica, que se não estivesse enganado possuíam um tom violeta maravilhoso.

\- Você estuda na mesma escola que eu não é? – perguntou Heero quebrando o silêncio formado entre eles.

Duo arrepiou-se diante da voz anassalada, e arregalou os olhos surpresos ao saber que Heero, sabia que estudavam na mesma escola.

\- Eu estou no segundo ano. – respondeu Duo tentando não corar.

Heero meneou a cabeça, sorrindo internamente pela forma envergonhada com que o garoto evitava encará-lo nos olhos. A voz melodiosa e rouca o deixou arrepiado, causando-lhe uma sensação jamais sentida antes. Estava pronto a dizer alguma coisa quando o irmão entrou, de forma estrondosa no banheiro.

\- Duo você morreu cara? – perguntou o outro, entrando no banheiro e vendo o trançado com seu irmão mais velho.

Adam sorriu maliciosamente, fazendo Duo ficar ainda mais vermelho e deixando Heero intrigado. Duo sussurrou alguma coisa que não foi captada pelo japonês, pegando os óculos sobre a pia antes de deixar o banheiro de maneira estranha.

Adam observou o irmão e notou que o mesmo não era indiferente ao seu novo amigo. Sabia que Heero costumava sair com homens e mulheres.

E sabia que Duo era bonito para um garoto e que certamente faria o tipo do irmão. Quando um amigo o apresentou a Hilde e a mesma dissera, que precisava de ajuda para um amigo, ficara curioso.

E após saber com detalhes que o irmão tinha um admirador a mais de um ano e que o mesmo era responsável, inteligente e atraente achou que seria legal dar uma mãozinha, visto que Heero não andava envolvido com ninguém há algum tempo, e segundo as palavras do mesmo, porque ninguém atendia suas expectativas.

Pelo pouco que conversou com Duo notou que o mesmo era um cara legal, e fazia o tipo de seu irmão, que havia mudado da água para o vinho. Portanto tinha certeza de que a companhia do garoto americano era exatamente o que seu irmão procurava em uma relação.

Heero arqueou a sobrancelha e cruzou os braços, observando o irmão sorrir como se soubesse de um grande segredo.

Por algum motivo ficara balançado diante do olhar do garoto que saíra apressado, como se houvesse sido pego fazendo algo errado e o olhar que seu irmão lhe dirigia não ajudava em nada. Alguma coisa o instigava a descobrir o que era a sensação causada pelo garoto de olhos ametistas. Entretanto balançou a cabeça disposto a esquecer, achando estar enganado, que apenas ficara surpreso em encontrá-lo no banheiro e que o garoto ficara apenas embaraçado por ver outra pessoa entrar no recinto que não fosse Adam.

\- Vai ficar parado ai com cara de idiota, ou vai me deixar tomar banho em paz. Não preciso de platéia. – disse Heero aborrecido por sentir-se confuso em relação ao garoto chamado Duo.

\- Tem certeza irmãozão? Pela forma como vocês se olhavam, achei que tivesse pintado um clima. – brincou o outro.

\- Bebeu Adam? – rosnou Heero.

Adam deu ao irmão mais velho um sorriso irônico, sabia muito bem que Heero não admitiria logo de cara que se sentira atraído por Duo, mas tinha certeza de que se ambos se encontrassem novamente seu irmão não deixaria a oportunidade de conhecer melhor o trançado passar.

O mais velho dos Yuy bufou ignorando o seu irmão que simplesmente ainda o observava. Ele virou-se colocando a toalha no aparador, pronto para se despir e enfiar-se embaixo do chuveiro frio, quando as palavras seguintes o fizeram parar.

\- Bem...eu sei que alguém, ganhou o dia hoje, pelo simples fato de vê-lo semi-nu irmão. – disse Adam ampliando o sorriso antes de continuar. - Bem o toque foi dado, vê se toma uma atitude.

Adam riu e deixou o irmão sozinho, tendo o prazer de ver a expressão sempre séria, tornar-se confusa diante de suas palavras. Ele esperava apenas que Heero se tocasse e notasse que Duo estava interessado nele.

..0... Fim_FlashBack ...0

_"Poderia ser eu?."_

Heero resolveu seguir para os banheiros no andar de baixo, certo de que o garoto não desejaria ser encontrado nos banheiros próximos a quadra.

Desceu rapidamente os dois lances de escadas e seguiu pelo corredor até o banheiro masculino no final do mesmo, não foi necessário procurar muito para encontrar Duo. Os soluços vindos do último cubículo do banheiro eram audíveis a qualquer um que entrasse.

Heero caminhou até o último cubículo e bateu na porta que estava trancada, levou apenas poucos segundos antes que ouvisse o trinco e a porta fosse aberta, revelando o rosto de Duo manchado pelas lágrimas.

\- Você está legal? – perguntou o japonês

Duo não pode esconder sua surpresa, ao ver que era Heero quem batera na porta, imaginou qualquer outra pessoa, menos ele. Por alguns segundos não soube o que responder, diante do visível tom de preocupação. Meneou a cabeça antes que respondesse com a voz embargada.

\- Eu vou ficar legal. – respondeu ele simplesmente.

\- Acho que isso é seu.

Heero estendeu o caderno e os óculos para Duo que estendeu a mão trêmula para pegar o caderno e o óculos.

O japonês viu o outro abraçar o caderno e novas lágrimas deslizarem por seu rosto, afastou-se da porta permitindo que Duo deixasse o cubículo, caso se sentisse melhor para fazê-lo. Não sabia ao certo o que fazer com a situação a sua frente, mas sabia que não podia deixá-lo ali sozinho, ignorando simplesmente o que havia acontecido a pouco.

\- Lave o rosto e vamos dar o fora, não creio que tenha cabeça para assistir mais dois tempos de aula.

Duo arregalou os olhos diante da sugestão de Heero. Ele nunca havia matado aula antes e nem saberia como fazer para passar pelo portão que certamente deveria estar trancado. Ainda assim tinha que concordar que não seria incapaz de retornar a sala de aula depois do que tinha acontecido e ficar indiferente as perguntas que Hilde certamente faria ao ver seus olhos vermelhos e inchados do choro.

Heero viu Duo caminhar até a pia e lavar o rosto, pouco depois de guardar o caderno e os óculos dentro da mochila surrada. Eles deixaram o banheiro e caminharam em silêncio até o andar térreo, quando Duo parou, perguntando como deixariam a escola.

\- O portão deve estar fechado. Como sairemos? – indagou Duo segurando a mochila contra o corpo.

\- Eu conheço cada canto dessa escola, bem como as saídas. Venha comigo.

Heero contornou o prédio do ginásio seguindo para a quadra, eles tiveram que se esconder de um ou dois professores que caminhavam seguindo em direção a suas respectivas turmas.

Heero parou abruptamente, fazendo Duo chocar-se a suas costas, ele fez sinal para que Duo se abaixasse e corresse. Eles correram todo o campo de futebol e escalaram o muro lateral que dava para a rua. Em pouco menos de meia hora se encontravam sentados e arfantes num dos bancos do parque a alguns metros dali.

\- Tinha um bom tempo que não fazia isso. – disse Heero já recuperado da breve fuga.

\- Essa...é a primeira vez que..eu mato aula. – disse Duo vermelho.

Heero sorriu diante do acanhamento de Duo e da vermelhidão que lhe cobrira o rosto. Duo sentiu-se um tolo por revelar isso, ele nunca fizera nada de errado, disposto a não trazer preocupações a irmã e o cunhado. Ele tinha sempre a mesma rotina, escola, casa, curso, casa. Raramente saia a noite ou farreava com os colegas, não que tivesse muitos. Sentia-se culpado por matar aula, mesmo tendo a oportunidade de estar com sua paixão.

Heero olhou para Duo que mantinha o rosto abaixado, e as mãos crispadas sobre a mochila. Parecia que o garoto estava um tanto quanto envergonhado e culpado, por ter fugido da escola, mas não vira outra forma, dadas às circunstancias.

\- Acho que nunca fomos devidamente apresentados não é. – disse Heero suavemente.

Duo olhou para Heero ao ver que o mesmo se levantara do banco onde estavam, estendendo a mão a ele.

\- Eu me chamo Heero Yuy, muito prazer.

\- Duo...Duo Maxwell. – gaguejou Duo estendendo a mão ao japonês.

Duo corou fortemente ao sentir a mão de Heero fechar-se sobre a sua. Sabia que começava a tremer e amaldiçoou-se por não conseguir conter-se diante do japonês.

Heero sorriu suavemente diante da reação de Duo, percebeu que gostava da forma como o mesmo corava e sentia-se envergonhado. Ele soltou a mão do outro antes, que o mesmo acabasse desfalecendo diante dele. Colocou as mãos dentro da calça, olhando ao redor, faltavam ainda três horas antes do termino do horário escolar, poderia usar esse tempo para conhecer o belo garoto.

\- Então Duo o que você gostaria de fazer? – perguntou o japonês.

\- Fazer?! – disse Duo confuso.

Ele olhou para Heero confuso diante da pergunta, não sabendo exatamente o que dizer além de repetir a ultima palavra dita pelo japonês que meneou a cabeça antes de se explicar, o fazendo compreender a pergunta.

\- Temos aproximadamente três horas para gastar, a menos que você queira ir pra casa.

\- Não! – gritou o americano.

Duo colocou a mão na boca, murmurando desculpas por ter se exaltado. Ele não poderia aparecer em casa antes do horário normal ou Une teria um treco, imaginando milhares de coisas.

\- Se eu chegar antes do horário que normalmente chego, minha irmã vai desconfiar, que eu matei aula. – respondeu Duo segurando a ponta da trança.

\- A menos que você não conte a ela. – retrucou o outro.

\- Eu...eu não sei mentir...direito. Sempre sou pego...então nem tento. – disse Duo procurando não encarar o japonês.

Duo olhou para os tênis surrados, tentando lembrar-se de algum lugar onde poderiam ir, mas nada agradável lhe passava pela cabeça. Não sabia muito sobre Heero, e não queria que o mesmo o achasse um idiota ou certinho demais.

Heero ponderou pensando onde poderiam ir. Pelo que o outro disse o mesmo não podia ir para casa e ele mesmo não desejava separar-se do outro garoto ainda. Sorriu ao lembrar-se de um lugar que certamente agradaria a ambos.

\- A gente podia tomar um café. Há uma nova cafeteria, bem perto daqui.

Duo olhou para Heero incerto, ele não gostava muito de café e não sabia se o japonês o acharia um idiota ou criança por não apreciar, o liquido negro, que segundo seu cunhado era um maná dos deuses.

Heero estranhou o silêncio notando que algo parecia incomodar o outro. Pensou durante alguns segundos o que poderia ser, até que atinou para o fato de que talvez Duo não gostasse de café assim como seu irmão.

\- Você toma café? – indagou Heero.

\- Eu...não...sou muito chegado. Desculpe.

Duo abaixou a cabeça achando melhor ir para casa, antes que Heero o achasse uma criança. A maioria dos adolescentes tomava café, achando que isso os fazia parecer mais adultos, por Deus até sua sobrinha de dez anos bebia café.

Heero sorriu diante da sinceridade de Duo, achando-se ainda mais interessado no outro, que poderia ter simplesmente mentido. Mas como o mesmo dissera, ele não sabia como mentir, e uma das qualidades que mais buscava ultimamente era que as pessoas em sua companhia fossem verdadeiras consigo mesmas, e não mentissem apenas para agradá-lo.

\- Bem eles também servem sucos e outras bebidas fantásticas. Adam adora melancia e hortelã. Você não precisa tomar café, se não gostar.

Duo sentiu-se aliviado pelo japonês não se incomodar por não gostar de café, e até mesmo sugerindo que ele tomasse outra coisa, não dispensando sua companhia, mas sim o incentivando a acompanhá-lo certo que poderia tomar algo que apreciasse.

\- Então eu aceito.- respondeu Duo alegremente.

\- Então vamos. – disse o japonês.

Duo sorriu caminhando ao lado de Heero, tinha tantas coisas que desejava perguntar ao japonês, mas sentia-se acanhado demais para fazê-lo. Levaram pouco mais de meia hora para chegarem à cafeteria, Heero abriu a porta deixando que Duo entrasse primeiro, o americano olhou ao redor, gostando do ambiente claro e descontraído do local.

\- Vamos sentar ali. – sugeriu o japonês.

Duo olhou para onde Heero havia apontado e caminhou até lá. Colocou a mochila sob a mesa no canto sentando-se de frente para o japonês. Assim que se acomodaram uma garçonete veio atendê-los.

\- Então o que vão querer?

Duo olhou para Heero que olhava o cardápio. Os olhos do japonês deliciavam-se com a quantidade de bebidas feitas com café, optando por uma que levava café, baunilha e chantilly. Voltando seu olhar para Duo que parecia aguardá-lo.

\- Eu vou querer o numero 18, caprichado no chantilly. Que tipo de sucos, vocês tem?

\- Diversos senhor, tem alguma preferência?

\- Duo? – perguntou Heero.

Duo olhou para o cardápio vendo uma infinidade de sucos. Nunca imaginou que houvesse tantos, resolveu ousar um pouco e pediu um suco de cupuaçu, abacaxi e hortelã.

\- O numero 24, por favor.

\- Excelente escolha. Vão querer algo para comer? Nossa torta de morangos, esta simplesmente divina hoje.- sugeriu a garçonete.

Heero viu os olhos de Duo brilharem e sorriu intimamente diante da espontaneidade do outro.

\- Neste caso duas fatias. – pediu Heero.

\- Perfeitamente.

A garçonete deixou a comanda de pedidos sobre a mesa, deixando-os a sós para providenciar o pedido. Duo tentava se lembrar mentalmente de quanto tinha na carteira, sabia que tinha dinheiro para o suco, mas não tinha tanta certeza quanto à torta, uma vez que os preços dali não eram muito baratos.

Ele adorava morango, mas sabia que não podia gastar além do que tinha, ainda mais porque já havia gasto mais da metade de sua mesada no final de semana, comprando alguns livros.

Heero sorriu discretamente ao ver Duo revirar os olhos, como se estivesse calculando ou tentando lembrar-se de algo. Não sabia o quanto o mesmo tinha em dinheiro, mas isso não era problema algum para ele, afinal o convite havia sido seu e não poderia deixar Duo pagar pelo lanche.

\- Não se preocupe, eu convidei. Eu pago. – disse Heero.

\- Mas...eu. – tentou argumentar Duo.

\- Relaxe.- sugeriu o japonês. - Fale-me sobre você. Você disse que mora com sua irmã não é. – afirmou Heero ao lembrar-se do que Duo dissera antes.

Duo meneou suavemente a cabeça ao lembrar-se da irmã. Ele encostou-se na cadeira, deixando um sorriso brotar em seu rosto, procurando relaxar e aproveitar a oportunidade de conhecer melhor o japonês.

\- Sim, eu moro com ela há cinco anos. Somos eu, Une, Treize e Marinéia.

\- E seus pais? – perguntou Heero, arrependendo-se da pergunta ao ver o olhar de Duo entristecer.

\- Eles morreram durante um assalto e minha irmã e o marido dela ficaram com a minha custódia.

Heero viu a tristeza passar pelos olhos azul ametista. Nunca poderia imaginar algo assim, nunca lhe passou pela cabeça como seria não ter mais seus pais ou seu irmão, devia ser difícil.

\- Eu sinto muito. – disse Heero, ciente de que não havia muito a dizer sobre isso.

Duo sorriu diante do tom de Heero, haviam sido dias difíceis para ele. Uma hora ele morava num bairro de classe baixa, com os pais, tinha amigos e no outro tivera que se adaptar a uma vida totalmente diferente. Um bairro de classe media alta, uma nova escola, repleta de idiotas metidos a ricos e pessoas que se importavam com ele, mas que não eram seus pais.

\- Deve ser difícil? – perguntou o japonês.

Duo meneou a cabeça lembrando-se daquele tempo. Realmente havia sido difícil, houve vezes em que ele achara que não iria se adaptar e momentos em que tudo que desejava fazer era chorar. Se não fosse pela família de sua irmã, a paciência e carinho que ela e Treize lhe dispuseram não saberia dizer o que seria dele.

\- No começo foi. Mais Une é uma irmãzona e o marido dela é um cara legal. Nunca me tratou mal, sempre compreensivo e pronto para o que eu precisar. Se não fosse por eles, talvez eu estivesse num orfanato, sei lá.

\- Eu entendo. – disse Heero.

O silencio perdurou durante alguns segundos, antes que Duo tomasse coragem para tentar descobrir mais sobre sua paixão.

\- Mas...e você Heero, você tem apenas o Adam de irmão? – perguntou Duo corando.

\- Felizmente. Um Adam já é suficiente acredite. – brincou o japonês.

Duo sorriu e Heero se permitiu fazer o mesmo. Eles se olharam durante alguns segundos, antes que desviassem o olhar quando a garçonete retornou com os pedidos.

* * *

Três horas depois:

Duo parou em frente à uma casa pintada em um tom claro de azul e um portão de madeira branco, olhou para o japonês ao seu lado e sorriu suavemente. Haviam sido às três horas mais maravilhosas de sua vida, e sabia que jamais esqueceria esse momento. Logo após saírem da cafeteria ele e Heero haviam dado uma volta pelos arredores, conversando sobre diversos assuntos. Ficara surpreso ao notar que Heero e ele tinham tanto em comum, e que o outro era capaz de falar sobre diversas coisas diferentes, nunca imaginou que o japonês sempre tão sério era tão falante.

Não tanto quanto ele era verdade, mas não se sentia como uma vitrola quebrada ao lado do japonês que após passada as três horas que tinham para gastar fizera questão de acompanhá-lo até sua casa.

Heero olhou curioso para a casa de dois andares. Era surpreendente que ele e Duo fossem quase vizinhos e nunca houvessem se esbarrado. O garoto a seu lado morava uma quadra antes da rua onde ele morava, ou seja, dividiam o mesmo bairro, certamente deveriam comprar na mesma mercearia e nunca haviam se encontrado.

\- Você esta entregue. – disse Heero.

\- Obrigado...eu gostei muito. – disse Duo desviando o olhar envergonhado.

\- Eu também. Você é uma companhia agradável Duo. Lamento o que aqueles idiotas fizeram, mas fico feliz que tenha acontecido, foi uma chance de conhecê-lo melhor.

Duo corou diante das palavras do japonês, abrindo o portão, antes que começasse a tremer. Ele despediu-se de Heero caminhando lentamente até a porta, sentindo o olhar do outro sobre si.

Heero acompanhou-o com o olhar, até vê-lo desaparecer pela porta, suspirando, começou a caminhar em direção a sua casa. Mal notou o sorriso que se formara ao lembrar-se da manhã agradável na companhia do outro rapaz. Esperava apenas que pudesse conversar com ele novamente. Quem sabe no dia seguinte quando se encontrassem na escola.

* * *

Duo correu para a janela assim que entrou, sorrindo ao ver o sorriso nos lábios do japonês que parecia que não queria ir embora. Poucos segundos depois, o viu colocar as mãos nos bolsos e começar a caminhar subindo a rua. Deixou-se escorregar para o sofá sorrindo abobalhadamente, não notando que sua irmã o observava.

Une surpreendeu-se por ouvir Duo chegar cedo, normalmente o irmão chegava meia hora após o horário de saída da escola, e hoje havia chegado apenas cindo minutos depois. E não era apenas isso, havia um brilho de felicidade sobre o rosto jovem, que parecia torná-lo ainda mais bonito.

Ela estava sentada na sala costurando uma das roupas da filha, quando ouviu a voz do irmão, estranhando o horário deixou a mesa, e encaminhou até a janela vendo-o acompanhado por um rapaz que nunca vira. E ela se orgulhava de conhecer todos os colegas de seu irmão mais novo, que se resumia a Hilde, Howard, Wufei e Dorothy.

O rapaz que chegara com seu irmão possuía traços orientais e era muito bonito, tão bonito quanto seu irmão, que parecia derreter diante do olhar do outro. Tinha a ligeira impressão de que Duo sentia-se atraído pelo rapaz que o deixara em casa.

Ao ver Duo abrir o portão, tratou rapidamente de correr para a cozinha, antes que o mesmo notasse que o estivera observando. Quando o ouviu entrar e correr retornou silenciosamente a sala, vendo-o olhar por entre as cortinas e sorrir antes de encostasse no sofá e corar. Sempre tivera dúvidas quanto à sexualidade do irmão e não sabia se era a melhor pessoa para conversar com ele sobre isso.

Ela retornou a cozinha suspirando pesadamente, gostaria que seus pais estivessem vivos para saber o que fazer. Teria que conversar com Treize a respeito e pedir que o marido conversasse com seu irmão. Sabia que Duo tinha confiança no cunhado e certamente o marido era a melhor pessoa para conversar com Duo sobre certas coisas na vida. Parecia que o assunto não podia mais ser adiado.

* * *

Algumas horas depois:

Treize olhava para a esposa com um sorriso. O que ela lhe contara quando chegara o deixara surpreso. Sabia de quem a esposa falava, havia visto Duo na companhia do tal garoto, quando fora ao centro buscar uma encomenda no correio. Pelo horário Duo deveria estar na escola e não ali com outro rapaz saindo de uma cafeteria. Ficou propenso a segui-los e ver o que estava acontecendo, mas acabou não o fazendo.

O cunhado nunca havia dado problemas a eles, na verdade tinha Duo como seu filho e não cunhado. Sabia o quanto o garoto era esforçado e responsável, sempre disposto a ajudar quem quer que fosse, evitando ao máximo trazer preocupações a Une.

O boletim de Duo em sua opinião era o sonho de qualquer pai, repleto sempre de notas azuis. Bem como o comportamento dele na escola, não se lembrava de uma única vez de ter sido chamado a escola sobre algum mal comportamento do cunhado. Em contra partida já havia perdido a conta das vezes que fora a escola de Marinéia por conta de algo que a filha aprontara. Desde rabiscar as paredes a agredir algum colega.

Sabia que Duo tinha poucos amigos, conhecia a todos eles na verdade. Sempre procurava saber o que o cunhado andava fazendo e com quem. Por isso vê-lo na companhia de outro que nunca vira o deixara um tanto preocupado, embora soubesse que deveria haver algum motivo para o mesmo não estar na escola no horário de aula. Uma duvida já rondava sua mente e o que Une lhe dissera apenas parecia confirmar suas deduções.

Não sabia exatamente como abordar o assunto com Duo, mas sabia que tinha de fazê-lo, ainda mais porque Une não o deixaria em paz até que o fizesse.

Treize suspirou frustrado dando um beijo suave na testa da esposa, antes de se encaminhar para o quarto de Duo. À medida que subia as escadas que levavam ao sótão, se perguntava como perguntaria ao cunhado qual a relação dele com o rapaz que aparentava ser bem mais velho.

Esperava apenas que a conversa não causasse desconforto no garoto, mas que de certa forma isso acabasse os unidos ainda mais. Não como cunhado, mas como um pai ou alguém com que o garoto pudesse confiar.

* * *

Duo levantou a cabeça dos livros ao ouvir a batida na porta. Ele estava terminando de fazer os exercícios passados por Hilde à tarde por fax. A amiga havia ligado para passar os deveres a serem entregues em sala no dia seguinte e para saber do seu paradeiro, uma vez que não havia aparecido na sala após o termino do intervalo. Quando contara por alto a amiga o ocorrido, tivera que afastar o fone do ouvido diante dos berros da garota comemorando. Ele mesmo sentia-se elevado cada vez que se lembrava dos momentos ao lado de Heero.

Havia prometido entrar em detalhes no dia seguinte, uma vez que não queria ter essa conversa por telefone. Não queria que sua irmã soubesse que havia matado aula e qual era a relação que tinha com Heero. Achara-a meio estranha durante o jantar, fazendo com que assumisse uma postura evasiva, quando fora perguntado por que chegara antes da escola e quem era o rapaz com ele.

Treize ouviu a voz do cunhando dizendo para entrar e girou a maçaneta, sorrindo ao encontrá-lo debruçado sobre os livros na cama. Ele quase enlouquecia quando tinha que mandar a filha estudar sozinha ou fazer os deveres passados pelos professores, felizmente Une cuidava disso. Tinha momentos em que se perguntava se a menina era realmente filha deles, porque certamente ela não parecia ter puxado a nenhum dos pais.

Duo ajeitou-se ao ver Treize entrar e sorriu. Se pudesse escolher um pai, o cunhado certamente ganharia a posição.

Treize era sempre aberto a ouvi-lo, e costumava salvá-lo de sua irmã quando a mesma insistia em descobrir algo dele. Não se sentia como um cunhado, mas como um filho e sabia que o sentimento era recíproco. Às vezes ele gostaria de poder perguntar certas coisas ao cunhado ou confidenciar suas dúvidas, mas morria de vergonha em fazê-lo, por não ter certeza de como o mesmo reagiria.

Treize observou-o por alguns segundos, antes de se aproximar e sentar-se na beira da cama.

\- Ocupado? – perguntou Treize.

\- Não eu já terminei. – respondeu Duo olhando para o marido de sua irmã.

\- Podemos conversar um pouco então.

\- Claro.

Duo recolheu os cadernos enquanto Treize dava uma olhada geral pelo quarto, o ambiente se encontrava arrumado o que costumava ser raro. Duo podia ser inteligente e responsável, mas não era nada organizado o que em sua opinião era difícil de entender, uma vez que Une tinha verdadeira obsessão por organização, o que não era o seu caso.

Costumava ser bastante flexível em relação a isso. Tanto, que geralmente fazia vista grossa para o quarto de Duo, quando a esposa o mandava dar uma olhada.

Duo sorriu discretamente sabendo exatamente o que o cunhado deveria estar pensando. Sua irmã era uma fanática por limpeza e organização, não sabia como alguém equilibrado como Treize aturava, quando sua irmã dava a louca de querer tudo organizado desde um clipe de papel até os moveis da casa.

Seu quarto não chegava a ser uma zona total, era evidente que não tinha todas as coisas em seu devido lugar, como a louca da sua irmã gostaria, mas estava longe de ser um campo de guerra como à mesma dissera na ultima vez que fora verificá-lo, deixando agora a função a cargo do marido.

Treize voltou seu olhar ao cunhado olhando dentro de seus olhos, decidindo por ser direto, afinal não conseguiria enrolar por muito tempo mesmo e nem havia modo de fazê-lo se quisesse realmente descobrir algo.

\- Duo o que estava fazendo no centro hoje, no horário de aula?

Duo corou diante da pergunta direta, olhando para o cunhado como se houvesse sido pego cometendo algum crime. Seu olhar desviou-se para as mãos, e deixou que um suspiro escapasse de seus lábios. Treize sorriu tocando o ombro do garoto, fazendo-o olhar novamente em seus olhos.

\- É apenas curiosidade Duo. Sei que não tem o costume de matar aula, mas quando fui ao centro buscar uma encomenda de Une, eu te vi saindo de uma cafeteria na companhia de outro rapaz. Que pela descrição de sua irmã e o mesmo que o acompanhou ate em casa hoje.

Duo corou ao ouvir Treize mencionar Heero. Ele levou as mãos ao rosto sentindo-o quente, e olhou receoso para o cunhado que mantinha o semblante calmo. Ele queria muito falar com alguém que não fosse Hilde, sua amiga tinha boas intenções, mas as idéias dela às vezes, o deixava mais confuso e tenso.

\- Era o Heero. Ele estuda na mesma escola que eu, mas está no último ano.

\- Entendo. – disse o inglês aguardando que o garoto continuasse.

Treize sorriu encorajando Duo a continuar a falar, uma vez que parecia que o cunhado tinha certa dificuldade sobre isso. Ouviu atentamente o que o japonês que morava na outra quadra fizera por ele, assim como notou que os olhos de Duo brilhavam cada vez que falava do outro garoto. Ficou surpreso ao saber que fora a primeira vez que se falaram, uma vez que o encontro rapidamente na casa do outro não poderia ser mencionado como conversa.

Duo parou de falar após contar tudo, não sabendo como fazer para contar o que sentia, embora sentisse que Treize já tinha uma ligeira noção do sentimento que nutria por Heero.

Treize se manteve em silêncio enquanto Duo falava, compreendendo tudo. Sentia que o garoto a sua frente desejava contar mais alguma coisa, mas sentia-se inibido, ele mesmo não sabia ao certo como agir na atual situação, mas sabia que cabia a ele, estar ali para o irmão de sua esposa. Sendo assim decidir forçar um pouco de modo a fazer Duo se abrir com ele.

\- Você gosta dele? – perguntou calmamente Treize.

Ele não pode deixar de rir suavemente ao ver o rosto de Duo adquirir um tom avermelhado, quase rubro diante da pergunta, mas sorriu ao ver que o garoto balançava a cabeça suavemente confirmando.

\- Acha que está apaixonado? – indagou Khushrenada querendo ter certeza.

\- Não sei...nunca me sentia assim antes. Eu...

Duo não sabia se Treize contaria a sua irmã. Une podia ser compreensiva e tudo o mais, mas havia certas coisas que não queria que sua irmã soubesse no momento, não se sentia a vontade em confidenciar isso para ela ainda.

Treize entendeu rapidamente o que preocupava o cunhado, afinal a conversa que estavam tendo era algo de homem para homem, um assunto bem delicado na verdade, algo que sabia muito bem que deixaria Une um tanto sem graça. Embora soubesse que a esposa aceitaria normalmente, uma vez que ela tinha uma mente aberta e um coração enorme. Ainda assim não era seu direito contar o que Duo lhe confidenciava se esse não fosse seu desejo, o que lhe parecia bem claro no momento. Tinha certeza de que quando Duo se sentisse a vontade, ele mesmo contaria a irmã sua opção sexual.

\- Tudo bem...pode confiar em mim. Não direi nada a sua irmã a menos que me permita fazê-lo.

Duo ergueu a cabeça sorrindo minimamente, sentindo como se um peso saísse de seus ombros. Ele mordeu os lábios antes de suspirar e confessar suas dúvidas, agradecendo mentalmente pela chance.

* * *

Algumas horas depois:

Treize encarava o teto do quarto, ouvindo o suave ressonar da esposa a seu lado. Havia dito a Une apenas o que ela desejava saber, ou seja, a identidade do japonês que trouxera o irmão para casa.

Ela pareceu ficar aliviada em saber que o mesmo era um conhecido da escola e que morava na quadra de cima e não alguém mal intencionado que poderia corromper o irmão dela. Suposição essa que sua esposa mantinha sobre todos até que averiguasse as companhias de Duo e sanasse seus temores.

A conversa com Duo não saia de sua mente e um sorriso brotou em seus lábios diante da confiança do cunhado nele. Ao que parecia Duo estava vivendo seu primeiro amor, o que o deixara preocupado, uma vez que o mesmo poderia ser doloroso, no entanto também ficara aliviado ao descobrir que o cunhado ainda não havia se envolvido com ninguém. Não queria nem imaginar o que poderia acontecer se o mesmo se envolvesse com a pessoa errada. Sabia que o irmão de sua esposa era atraente, quase feminino, o tipo certo para malandros: jovem, atraente e inocente.

Tivera uma conversa franca com Duo, confessando que já desconfiava da preferência sexual dele e que não tinha nada contra isso, uma vez que cada um tinha direito a fazer suas próprias escolhas e que se era impossível mandar no coração. Mas se vira na obrigação de alertá-lo de que não seria fácil, que nem todo mundo veria com bons olhos esse tipo de relação, mesmo o mundo estando avançado tecnologicamente, as pessoas não evoluíam na mesma velocidade.

Velhos costumes e preconceitos jamais terminariam e o cunhado enfrentaria muitos deles, caso um dia viesse a se relacionar com alguém do mesmo sexo. Tudo que pudera fazer foi alerta-lo quanto a isso e deixar claro que qualquer que fosse a decisão dele, a família sempre o apoiaria, independente do que os outros pudessem pensar. O que ganhara em troca de suas palavras, foi um abraço apertado e uma camisa molhada pelo pranto do cunhado que se atirara em lágrimas em seus braços.

Já era alta madrugada quando decidiu por um ponto final em seus pensamentos. Suspirou fechando os olhos, torcendo para que o japonês notasse a jóia que era seu cunhado e soubesse dar o devido valor, caso contrário estava disposto a torcer o pescoço do outro com o máximo de sofrimento possível.

* * *

Duo não conseguia dormir, não porque estava sem sono, mas porque sua mente não parava de lembrar do dia que tivera e da conversa com Treize há poucas horas. Saber que o cunhado não o condenava por também gostar de rapazes o deixara aliviado. Não sabia como explicar a felicidade ao ouvi-lo dizer que ficaria ao seu lado, e que mal podia esperar para conhecer Heero ou qualquer outro rapaz por quem viesse a se apaixonar. Mesmo que a simples idéia de se apaixonar por alguém que não fosse o japonês lhe parecesse ilusória.

Assim mesmo dissera que quando conhecesse alguém, que retribuísse aos seus sentimentos Treize seria o primeiro a conhecê-lo. Ficara constrangido de confessar que nunca estevira com ninguém, não por falta de oportunidades, mas por medo de se machucar. Entretanto isso pareceu deixar o cunhado aliviado, pela oportunidade de poder cuidar dele e auxilia-lo em suas dúvidas, que não eram poucas.

Um bochecho escapou de seus lábios e o sono começou a pesar em seus olhos, o fazendo se agarrar ao travesseiro. Já era madrugada e tinha aula no dia seguinte. Fechou os olhos, disposto a tentar dormir, adormecendo em poucos minutos, tendo o ultimo pensamento de que veria Heero na escola.

* * *

No dia seguinte:

Hilde não conseguia acreditar no que ouvia, era realmente surpreendente que o tão calado e sério Heero Yuy havia defendido Duo na frente do pessoal do terceiro ano e não apenas isso o convidara para dar uma volta e o levara em casa. Não sabia o que poderia ser melhor que isso.

\- Duo isso é incrível. E vocês combinaram alguma coisa.

\- Hã?! – olhou confuso para a amiga.

\- Por Deus Duo diga que você não o deixou simplesmente ir.

\- E você queria que eu fizesse o que? O amarra-se no portão de casa.

\- Eu poderia ter mil idéias do que fazer, mas você não me ouviria mesmo.

Duo corou diante do tom malicioso com que a amiga falou, não queria nem imaginar o que se passava na mente pervertida de Hilde. A verdade que ainda não havia visto o japonês e o intervalo já estava quase terminando, nem ao menos sabia se Heero falaria com ele na escola, afinal não era como se houvessem se tornado amigos ou algo parecido.

Hilde suspirou vendo o olhar desanimado de Duo, mas assim que viu quem passava pelo portão da quadra seu sorriso se alargou ao notar que a figura que chegara se encaminhava na direção deles. Duo pegou sua mochila disposto a voltar pra sala, não queria que o professor tivesse motivos para chamar sua atenção novamente. Ele havia passado praticamente a aula inteira disperso, e tudo que menos queria era ter o professor reclamando em seu ouvido. Virou-se para a amiga que sorria pra ele de maneira estranha. Duo franziu o rosto sentindo um ligeiro arrepio ao ouvir seu nome ser pronunciado a suas costas.

\- Duo.

Heero estava louco para esganar seu orientador. Ele tinha a intenção de aproveitar o intervalo para falar com Duo mais um pouco. Não havia conseguido tirar o garoto de sua cabeça, seu ultimo pensamento antes de deitar fora para ele e o primeiro ao levantar era de que o encontraria na escola no intervalo.

No entanto seu orientador o prendera por muito mais tempo que gostaria, debatendo com ele sobre as vagas disponíveis em algumas universidades e as chances que tinha. Estava contente ao saber que tinha boas chances de conseguir uma bolsa em uma das melhores universidades de tecnologia do país, ainda assim o desejo de ver Duo parecia de alguma forma superar seu contentamento.

Ao finalmente chegar à quadra ficara com medo de não encontra-lo, muitos alunos já se encaminhavam para a sala de aula e ele não poderia simplesmente fazer o mesmo do dia anterior. Ainda mais que isso poderia prejudicar o outro. Seus olhos vasculharam rapidamente a quadra avistando o outro sentado nos degraus, acompanhado de uma garota. Ao vê-lo pegar a mochila, fecha-la e colocá-la sobre os ombros soube que Duo já se preparava para voltar para sala. Percorreu rapidamente a distância que os separava, chegando ao momento exato que o outro se levantava para retornar a sala de aula.

\- Duo.

Duo se virou encontrando Heero a sua frente, ele corou fortemente, ouvindo a risadinha de Hilde que tratou de escapulir rapidamente, sem dar ao americano, chance de fugir. Heero viu a garota se levantar e sair rapidamente, deixando-os.

\- Você já esta voltando pra sala, não é?

\- É o intervalo ta quase terminando e não quero que o professor tenha mais motivos pra pegar no meu pé.

\- Pegar no seu pé? –perguntou o japonês.

Duo corou meneando a cabeça enquanto segurava fortemente a alça da mochila, tentando não tremer diante de sua paixão.

\- Eu tava meio distraído hoje na sala.

\- Entendo. Será que...podemos conversar depois da aula?

\- Con...conversar?

\- Sim, isso se não tiver algum compromisso depois.

\- Não...nada.

\- Então eu o aguardo no portão de saída, no final das aulas.

Duo sorriu concordando, fazendo o japonês sorrir de forma contida. Duo despediu-se rapidamente antes que acabasse desfalecendo ali mesmo diante do convite.

Heero acompanhou o outro com o olhar se deixando cair nos degraus, ao sentir as pernas fracas. Por algum motivo o garoto mexia com ele de uma maneira que não entendia, mas que de certa forma o fazia sentir-se bem. Esperava apenas que não estivesse metendo os pés pelas mãos e confundindo tudo, o que menos desejava era estar cometendo um erro, ainda mais com alguém como Duo.

* * *

Duo não tirava os olhos do relógio, contando os segundos até que o sinal informando o término das aulas soasse. O mais rápido que podia recolheu seu material e acenou para Hilde que mal teve tempo de perguntar aonde ia, ela estivera apenas esperando o final da aula para perguntar como fora a conversa com o japonês, mas o amigo simplesmente escapulira antes que tivesse a oportunidade de perguntar.

Um pensamento percorreu sua mente e um sorriso brotou em seu rosto, quando voou para a janela da sala, viu o amigo caminhando rapidamente em direção à saída, e mal conteve o grito quando viu quem o aguardava no portão principal do colégio, ninguém menos que Heero Yuy. Ao que parecia às chances de Duo ter seus sentimentos retribuídos haviam subido consideravelmente. Ela retornou a sua carteira agarrando sua mochila, ansiosa para que chegasse logo à noite e pudesse alugar o amigo no telefone cobrando todos os detalhes.

* * *

Heero não sabia como as horas poderiam demorar tanto para passar, como agora, sabia que não tinha nem dois minutos que o sinal de saída havia soado, mas parecia que estava aguardando Duo há quase uma hora. A maioria de seus colegas de classe já havia saído assim como muitos outros alunos que ao soar o sinal pareciam gado fugindo do matadouro. Ele procurou ignorar algumas garotas que sorriam para ele, de maneira falsa tentando chamar-lhe a atenção e passou a mão pelos cabelos, dando mais uma olhada para dentro do colégio, vendo finalmente Duo caminhar na direção da saída.

Ele suspirou aliviado deixando que o outro o visse, ganhando um sorriso contido do trançado. Permitiu-se retribuir o sorriso, diante da perspectiva de passar alguns momentos agradáveis na companhia do outro rapaz.

Duo sentiu seu coração bater mais forte, ao ver Heero e a forma como o mesmo lhe sorrira, ele parou ao lado do outro rapaz, suspirando e tentando ignorar os colegas de classe que pareciam surpresos ao vê-lo ao lado do japonês.

\- Vamos. –perguntou o japonês.

Duo sacudiu a cabeça acompanhando Heero. Não fazia idéia de onde iam, mas isso realmente não importava muito, tudo que conseguia pensar era que estava com o japonês, o resto não tinha a menor importância.

* * *

Três meses depois:

O telefone tocou pelo menos oito vezes antes que alguém finalmente o atendesse. Heero já estava a ponto de desligar quando a voz de Treize soou do outro lado da linha. Treize reconheceu imediatamente a voz do outro lado, e não foi surpresa alguma ouvi-la pedir para falar com Duo.

Os telefonemas entre os dois haviam se tornados comuns e constantes, não queria nem imaginar o tamanho da conta telefônica do outro rapaz, uma vez que era ele quem mais ligava, permanecendo horas no telefone conversando com seu cunhado. Era quase que impossível nos últimos tempos, imaginar Duo com outra companhia que não fosse o japonês.

Ele passou o telefone para Duo, afastando-se. Os dois rapazes andavam mais grudados que biscoito recheado, e sabia que cedo ou tarde teria novidades.

O japonês já havia vindo visitá-los algumas vezes, embora não houvesse demorado mais do que algumas horas. Une parecia aceitar bem o "amigo" de Duo embora o enchesse de perguntas a cerca das reais intenções do japonês para com o irmão. Sabia que a esposa já desconfiava de algo, embora soubesse que ela jamais admitiria isso realmente, enquanto o fato não se concretizasse, ela permaneceria quieta e observando.

Seus pensamentos foram cortados pela voz de Duo, perguntando-lhe se poderia sair com Heero, ele sorriu meneando a cabeça observando-o correr em direção ao quarto, possivelmente para se arrumar. Ele sacudiu a cabeça suavemente retornando a sala, onde ele e Une estavam assistindo a um filme, pegando a carteira no aparador, retirando uma nota e retornando ao pé da escada.

\- Onde está Duo? – indagou Une virando-se para o marido.

\- Foi se arrumar, ele vai sair com Heero.

\- De novo? – perguntou Une começando a ficar preocupada com o número de saídas dos dois.

Treize meneou a cabeça diante do tom de Une, não podia censurá-la já era terceira saída nessa semana, e na companhia da mesma pessoa, não queria nem pensar no que esposa diria se ele lhe confidenciasse suas suspeitas.

* * *

Duo subiu correndo as escadas para trocar de roupa antes que Treize mudasse de ideia, quanto a deixá-lo sair novamente com Heero.

Ele abriu o guarda-roupa rapidamente, procurando algo que ainda não tivesse usado na companhia do japonês. Ele catou uma blusa preta, com Kanjis em um cinza escuro que dizia serenidade, presente de Heero em seu aniversário no mês passado. Pegou também uma calça jeans escura que havia comprado com sua mesada há dois dias e uma bota.

Escovou os cabelos, trançando-os e procurando a carteira, verificando quanto de dinheiro ainda tinha, esperava apenas que desse para o que quer que Heero estivesse planejando.

Ele desceu as escadas, encontrando Treize de pé, como se o aguardasse, viu-o avaliar sua roupa e sorrir, antes de estender-lhe uma nota de cem dólares.

\- Caso você precise. – disse Treize caminhando para o sofá e sentando-se ao lado da esposa.

Une beijou o rosto de Treize diante do gesto do marido, ela já tinha a intenção de perguntar a Duo se o mesmo tinha algum dinheiro, já que o mesmo havia comprado algumas roupas da ultima vez em que haviam ido ao shopping juntos.

A campainha soou fazendo Duo respirar profundamente, como se procurasse se acalmar. Ele deu um beijo no rosto da irmã e do cunhado, parando ao ouvir as palavras de Une.

\- Não volte tarde. – disse Une.

\- Ok. – respondeu Duo saindo.

Heero sorriu assim que viu Duo. Ele sentia-se um pouco nervoso, mas assim que viu o americano todas as dúvidas que tinha se evaporaram, dizendo-lhe que estava tomando a decisão certa.

\- Boa noite Duo.

\- Boa noite Heero. – respondeu ele. – Onde vamos?

\- Surpresa. – respondeu o outro sorrindo.

Duo meneou a cabeça estranhando um pouco, primeiro a ligação do japonês convidando-o para sair sem terem planejado nada quando deixaram a escola juntos pela manhã. E agora o outro fazendo mistério sobre aonde iam, dizendo ser surpresa, ainda assim deixou-se ser guiado por Heero em direção ao ponto de ônibus. Seja lá aonde iam tinha certeza de que seria divertido uma vez que estava na companhia do japonês.

* * *

Algumas horas depois:

Eles estavam na cafeteria, lugar esse que havia se tornado quase que um refúgio para os dois nos últimos meses, sempre que queriam conversar ou sair apenas para apreciar a companhia um do outro, não importava onde fossem sempre acabavam ali. E não havia sido diferente dessa vez, quando após saírem do cinema, se dirigir para o local, para comerem alguma coisa, antes de voltarem para casa. Sendo que dessa vez Heero tinha uma intenção bem diferente ao convidar o outro para acompanhá-lo aquele dia. Ele precisava apenas de coragem para expor seus pensamentos.

Duo estava achando Heero mais calado que o normal, não que o mesmo falasse muito, mas era estranho, o japonês parecia nervoso desde que haviam deixado o cinema.

\- Duo. – chamou Heero sabendo que se não falasse logo acabaria por não dizer o que queria e logo o trançado precisaria voltar para casa.

\- Sim. – perguntou Duo vendo que o outro parecia tomar coragem para dizer algo.

Ele sentia seu coração batendo rapidamente diante da ansiedade que sentia vir de seu acompanhante, seja lá o que fosse que Heero queria lhe dizer, parecia requerer muita coragem do japonês. Tentando transmitir-lhe calma, ele tocou a mão do outro sob a mesa, sorrindo suavemente.

Heero sentiu o toque de Duo em sua mão e sentiu-se mais calmo, pelo simples toque. O que estava pensando? Era Duo a sua frente, o que quer que dissesse o outro iria ouvir e lhe dar uma resposta direta, por isso não deveria temer expor seus sentimentos ao garoto que havia se tornado tão importante em sua vida.

Duo sentiu-se melhor ao ver que Heero parecia mais calmo. Estava a ponto de puxar sua mão novamente quando Heero a segurou o fazendo olhar em seus olhos, enquanto as palavras seguintes o surpreenderam, sem saber se realmente havia ouvido corretamente ou era apenas um delírio seu.

\- O que?!.

Heero sorriu ao ver o tom avermelhado que cobriu as maçãs do rosto de Duo. Um gesto adorável em sua opinião, uma vez que o garoto se tornava ainda mais atraente a seus olhos.

Duo não sabia se estava sonhando ou acordado, por isso não pudera evitar falar alto diante do que ouvira dos lábios do japonês, fazendo os poucos ocupantes da cafeteria olharem para os dois. Mais ouvir o japonês repetir a pergunta o fez ter certeza de que estava acordado, ainda mais ao senti-lo tomar seu rosto.

\- Você quer namorar comigo? – perguntou novamente o japonês.

Duo sorriu olhando para mão que cobria a sua, antes de erguer os olhos marejados para o japonês que estava se contorcendo de agonia aguardando uma resposta.

\- Eu adoraria. – respondeu Duo suavemente.

Heero abaixou a cabeça suspirando aliviado, nunca imaginou que pedir alguém em namoro fosse tão difícil, mas ver o sorriso na face de Duo, e o calor que o envolvia diante do olhar dele sobre si, fazia a agonia dos últimos dias valer a pena.

Ele olhou rapidamente ao redor, antes de se inclinar sobre a mesa e beijar suavemente os lábios de Duo, que se surpreendera com o gesto.

Não havia sido nada alem de um simples roçar de lábios, mais havia sido o suficiente para que seu coração apaixonado batesse violentamente em seu peito. Inconscientemente levou a mão aos lábios, assim que Heero afastou-se, havia sido seu primeiro contato intimo com alguém.

Heero jogou algumas notas sobre a mesa, sentindo-se em brasas diante do contato rápido com a boca macia de Duo, tudo que ele desejava agora era provar aqueles lábios de uma maneira mais intima.

\- Vamos dar uma volta. – disse Heero um pouco rouco.

Duo balançou a cabeça, levantando-se da mesa. Assim que saíram da cafeteria Heero fez questão de envolver a cintura de Duo com o braço trazendo-o para mais perto de si, o que foi muito apreciado pelo outro, embora isso não o fizesse deixar de corar.

* * *

Poucos minutos depois:

Heero encostou Duo contra a parede, tocando-lhe a face de maneira carinhosa, sua mão apertou a cintura estreita, enquanto seus lábios se aproximavam para tocar o objeto de seu desejo.

Duo fechou os olhos quando os lábios de Heero cobriram os seus de maneira quente e suave. Suas mãos encontravam-se depositadas contra o peito largo, enquanto os lábios firmes e habilidosos exigiam passagem por entre os seus. Seu corpo aqueceu-se ao sentir a língua do japonês roçar a sua e um ofego escapou por entre seus lábios ao sentir o corpo do outro apertar-se ainda mais contra si.

Heero sentia que sua sanidade se evaporava à medida que seus lábios exploravam a boca de Duo. Era algo incrível, já havia beijado outras pessoas antes, homens e mulheres, mas nunca antes sentira o que vivia no momento ali naquele beco com o americano.

Os lábios trêmulos e ansiosos pareciam um convite irrecusável, que apenas aumentava o calor que o envolvia. Suas mãos tinham dificuldade de manter-se inerte, e mal se deu contar que uma delas apertava a forma macia e arredondada de uma das nádegas de Duo.

Duo assustou-se ao sentir Heero apertar sua bunda, era algo novo e excitante em sua opinião. Eles estavam caminhando de volta para casa, quando Heero o puxara para um beco e o imprensara contra a parede beijando-o. Sempre imaginou como seria ser beijado dessa forma pelo japonês, mas nem em seus pensamentos mais ousados, imaginara em sentir-se dessa forma. Como se estivesse pronto para entregar-se a ele, caso o mesmo pedisse.

Heero afastou-se ciente de que não era exatamente isso que deveriam estar fazendo, ainda mais ali, onde poderiam ser pegos caso alguém resolvesse passar naquele momento. Ele queria fazer as coisas certas, e ficar se agarrando num beco, logo depois de Duo ter aceito seu pedido não era a coisa mais correta a se fazer, ainda mais sabendo que era o primeiro relacionamento do outro.

Com certa dificuldade afastou-se de Duo, retornando sua mão à cintura do americano que procurava normalizar a respiração.

Ambos sorriram cientes de que haviam se exaltado um pouco. Heero tocou o rosto de Duo, puxando-o para que deixassem o beco e retornassem a rua iluminada. Caminharam em silêncio aproveitando a noite clara e a companhia um do outro.

Duo olhou para sua casa, suspirando pesadamente por ter que se despedir do japonês que ainda mantinha sua mão presa à dele. Heero sorriu acariciando suavemente o rosto do seu agora namorado antes de dar-lhe um beijo rápido, embora desejasse toma-lo em seus braços como fizera a pouco naquele beco.

\- Acha que posso vir amanhã falar com Treize e sua irmã? – perguntou Heero.

\- Falar? – indagou Duo confuso.

\- Acho que devo pedir permissão a eles, não acha? – respondeu Heero sorrindo.

\- Faria isso!? – disse Duo surpreso e aquecido diante das palavras que se seguiram.

\- O que me pedisse. – respondeu prontamente o japonês. - Qualquer coisa.

Duo sorriu abraçando o japonês, aspirando o perfume dele. Era como um sonho tornando-se realidade. Ele meneou a cabeça prometendo ligar confirmando o encontro, pois tinha que falar com Treize antes que pudesse realmente confirmar a vinda de Heero.

Eles se despediram rapidamente, quando as luzes da varanda se acenderam. Duo ainda permaneceu algum tempo no portão antes de entrar em casa, tinha tanta coisa passando em sua mente que não sabia ainda se estava sonhando ou se estava acordado. Se fosse um sonho esperava nunca acordar.

Duo encontrou Treize sentando assistindo o noticiário, e aproximou-se o beijando no rosto, tinha tanta coisa para dizer que nem sabia por onde começar. Tudo que parecia gravado em sua mente era apenas o gosto de Heero em seus lábios.

* * *

No dia seguinte – Escola Estadual Cliffman Cold:

Duo olhava para o professor que explicava sobre a matéria escrita no quadro, mas sua mente se encontrava perdida em outros assuntos que nada tinham nada haver com a sala de aula.

Quando chegara em casa na noite anterior, tivera de aguardar que sua irmã fosse dormir antes de poder falar com Treize, sobre o pedido de Heero, mas quando conseguira falar com o cunhado já era muito tarde para poder ligar para o japonês, por isso não havia conseguido falar com Heero para dizer-lhe que o cunhado concordara com a visita.

E ao chegar à escola hoje descobrira que não poderia sair na hora do intervalo para ir à quadra para encontrá-lo, uma vez que o festival escolar estava chegando e ele era um dos responsáveis pela organização em sua turma. E também não poderia ir para casa após a escola em sua companhia, já que deveria ficar depois do horário de aulas para dar andamento ao projeto que seria discutido no intervalo.

Suspirou aborrecido, querendo muito encontrar com seu namorado. Seu rosto esquentou diante do pensamento e do que vivera na noite de ontem, fazendo-o levar as mãos ao rosto como se assim pudesse esconder seu rubor.

Hilde olhou para o amigo que parecia inquieto, sorriu certa de que a inquietação do trançado se devia ao fato de que o mesmo não poderia sair para o intervalo e ver seu amor de olhos azuis, uma vez que ela, Duo e outros três alunos teriam uma reunião no intervalo e depois do horário de aulas outra reunião sendo que com os representantes das outras turmas no ginásio da escola, tudo por causa do festival escolar que aconteceria no próximo mês. Ela não podia censurá-lo por sentir-se assim, mas podia muito bem implicar com ele.

A morena abriu o caderno pegando e cortando uma folha ao meio. Rapidamente escreveu um bilhete jogando-o sobre a mesa de Duo enquanto o professor estava de costas.

Duo pegou o papel que havia sido jogado em sua mesa e olhou para Hilde, abrindo-o discretamente sob a carteira, prestando atenção para que o professor não visse e chamasse sua atenção.

_"Tadinho, sofrendo porque não vai poder ver seu amor de olhos azuis."_ – leu Duo corando, diante do pensamento que a amiga não sabia que a relação dele com Heero havia evoluído.

Ele rabiscou rapidamente uma resposta tentando não rir, diante da expressão que a amiga teria ao ler o bilhete. Devolveu-o olhando para frente fingindo prestar atenção à explicação.

Hilde pegou o bilhete escondendo-o sob o caderno, fingindo anotar alguma coisa quando o professor virou-se para a turma. Assim que ele voltou sua atenção ao quadro ela abriu o papel, soltando um pequeno grito na sala.

\- Schbeiker. – chamou o professor. – Algum problema? – perguntou ele aborrecido pela interrupção.

\- Não senhor, eu pensei ter visto uma aranha. – respondeu Hilde olhando de relance para Duo que parecia conter uma risada.

O professor olhou para a aluna por alguns segundos, antes de menear a cabeça retornando a explicação. Hilde olhou para Duo que sorriu balançando a cabeça confirmando a pergunta não formulada. A morena olhou novamente para o bilhete sem ainda acreditar que o japonês que era a paixão secreta de Duo há quase dois anos havia pedido-o em namoro. Mal podia esperar para saber de todos os detalhes

* * *

Heero sentia-se frustrado, ele havia sido avisado á poucos minutos atrás de que era um dos responsáveis da turma pelo planejamento sobre o festival escolar, e por conta disso, pelas próximas semanas não poderia sair da escola no horário habitual, tudo porque alguém colocara seu nome na lista de organizadores.

Estava tentado a ligar para Duo e avisá-lo, mas sabia que traria problemas ao namorado.

Ele sorriu diante do pensamento de que o garoto que encontrara em sua casa há alguns meses e o havia conquistado com seu jeito simples de ser, era agora seu namorado. A lembrança dos beijos ardentes que trocaram ontem ainda o aquecia e procurou mudar o rumo de seus pensamentos antes que seu corpo denunciasse o nível de seu contentamento.

Não sabia se o americano havia falado com sua família sobre sua ida aquela noite até sua casa. Já que quando deixara Duo em casa era perto das nove da noite, não tinha certeza se o mesmo conseguiria falar com Treize e Une, sendo assim estivera ansioso pelo intervalo para poder encontrar-se com o amado e saber se tinha ou não permissão para ir a sua casa logo mais. Não queria saber, se ele tivesse que sair da reunião e procurar Duo o faria e o festival escolar que se danasse.

* * *

O sinal do intervalo soou, fazendo Heero levantar-se rapidamente, ele iria procurar por Duo e acabar logo com sua inquietação. Mas antes que tivesse a chance de deixar a sala, seu braço fora agarrado por uma garota de longos cabelos castanhos.

\- Heero onde você pensa que vai? – perguntou a garota, antes de continuar. – Você não pode sair, temos que decidir o que nossa turma vai fazer no festival, antes de encontrarmos as outras turmas e o conselho estudantil.

Heero olhou friamente para garota agarrada a seu braço, mesmo que seu desejo fosse de livrar-se dela sabia que não poderia fazê-lo, pelo menos não sem parecer estúpido, afinal ele havia mudado e usar de violência contra uma garota não era e nunca seria algo que faria sem um bom motivo.

\- Ok, apenas solte-me. – respondeu o japonês irritado.

Sara tentou sorrir ao soltar o japonês, mas não conseguia parar de tremer diante do olhar frio. Ela era nova na turma, e sabia quase nada sobre o oriental, o pouco que sabia era que o mesmo já fizera parte do grupo que sempre causava problemas na escola, mas que mudara muito no ultimo ano.

A maioria das colegas de classe procurava manter distancia, mas ela decidira que não seria como as demais meninas, que tentaria interagir com ele de alguma maneira.

Por este motivo ao vê-lo levantar o segurara pelo braço, para impedi-lo de ir, embora em seu íntimo estivesse tremendo diante do olhar de repulsa que escurecera seus olhos ao tê-lo segurado dessa forma. Afinal ele não parecia ser tão temível assim, apesar de que seu corpo ainda tremia por causa do olhar frio que o japonês lhe lançara ao agarrar-lhe o braço.

Heero sentou-se a contra gosto, obrigando-se a não deixar que sua irritação levasse a melhor sobre seu humor, mas era um pouco difícil uma vez que seus planos de falar com Duo haviam sido frustrados.

* * *

Algumas horas depois:

O sinal indicando o término de mais um dia de aula soou, por toda a escola. Duo pegou a mochila rapidamente, procurando o celular, ele precisava avisar Une de que chegaria um pouco mais tarde e também precisava falar com Heero o quanto antes, para avisá-lo sobre o jantar.

Hilde olhou para o amigo que falava com a irmã ao telefone enquanto caminhava ao seu lado em direção ao estádio para a reunião com as outras turmas. A morena procurava manter um olho no amigo enquanto desciam as escadas com medo de que o mesmo caísse, e quando o viu quase pisar em falso, segurou-o pelo braço arrastando-o até um canto, para que terminasse a ligação em segurança.

Duo deu um sorriso à amiga diante do gesto, ele estava tão distraído falando com a irmã, tentando desculpar-se pelo fato de ter esquecido sobre a reunião depois da escola, que mal notou que pisara em falso, se não fosse por Hilde certamente teria caído da escada. Ele voltou sua atenção à pergunta de sua irmã, não notando o sorriso de Hilde diante da pessoa que descia as escadas.

\- Não eu ainda, não tivesse a chance de falar com Heero. Vou tentar ligar para ele em seguida.

\- Ok, então tenha cuidado quando voltar. – disse Une do outro lado da linha.

\- Tudo bem. – disse Duo desligando e olhando para a amiga que sorria.

\- O que...-

\- Quer dizer que está tudo certo para hoje?

Duo virou-se rapidamente diante da voz do japonês que estava parado ao seu lado, encostado na parede simplesmente o encarando.

Heero não esperava encontrar Duo enquanto se dirigia para o ginásio, estava tentando ligar para o americano, mas o celular do mesmo dava apenas ocupado, decidiu tentar novamente depois, quando o viu encostado na parede juntamente com Hilde, falando com alguém ao telefone, pela conversa deveria ser Une.

\- Eu ia ligar para você. – disse Duo sentindo o corpo arrepiar diante do olhar do namorado.

\- Eu estava fazendo isso, mas seu número estava ocupado. – disse Heero descendo os últimos degraus que o separavam de Duo.

O japonês colocou-se na frente de seu namorado, vendo-o corar com a proximidade, por mais que ele desejasse abraça-lo e tomar os lábios dele entre os seus, sabia que a escadaria entre os andares, onde qualquer um que descesse poderia vê-los, não era o melhor local para fazer isso. Ainda mais que o restante de seu grupo encarregado pelo festival, logo passaria por onde estavam. Mas isso não o impediu de acariciar o rosto de Duo.

\- Estava ligando para Une, eu havia esquecido sobre os preparativos do festival escolar. – respondeu Duo, fechando os olhos diante do carinho que Heero fazia em seu rosto.

\- Então você também, está indo para o ginásio. – afirmou Heero. – Vamos juntos então. – disse o japonês.

Duo sorriu, virando-se para a amiga que havia escapulido em algum momento.

Hilde havia aproveitado que ambos se encontravam distraídos um com o outro para deixá-los sozinhos, sabia que assim que Duo chegasse a quadra se juntaria a ela, então poderia muito bem deixá-los aproveitar a companhia um do outro até lá.

Duo sabia que teria de agradecer a amiga pela delicadeza em deixá-los a sós, pelo menos por um pouco, outros alunos da sala do japonês desciam a escada, olhando curiosamente para os dois, fazendo-o voltar sua atenção ao namorado começando então a descer os degraus em sua companhia, acertaram os detalhes sobre logo mais a noite, ambos ansiosos sobre como a família de Duo reagiria.

* * *

Por volta das oito da noite:

A campainha na casa dos Khushrenada tocou exatamente as oito em ponto. Fazendo Duo correr para a porta a fim de receber.

Treize, no entanto foi mais rápido e abriu a porta ao jovem japonês que parecia um tanto ansioso, convidando-o a entrar, afastou-se deixando que Duo se aproximasse e depositasse um beijo rápido no rosto do japonês.

Duo desejava recebê-lo de outra forma, mas tinha medo que sua irmã aparecesse, ele e Treize não haviam dito a ela o real significado da vinda de Heero. Embora não fosse a primeira vez que o japonês jantava com eles, essa noite o jantar pelo menos para os dois tinha um motivo especial, embora não soubesse ao certo como o mesmo terminaria.

Esperava apenas que terminasse com o consentimento de Une em relação ao seu relacionamento com Heero.

O jantar transcorria normalmente, com Treize procurando manter um diálogo com Heero, uma vez que Duo parecia nervoso demais para comer ou falar mais do que monossílabos, o que não passou despercebido pela irmã.

Heero não sabia ao certo como faria o pedido, na verdade ele gostaria de encontrar uma brecha para fazê-lo, mas Duo não parecia que tinha intenção de colaborar quanto a isso, foi então que o cunhado de Duo deu a ele a deixa perfeita, ao indagar o motivo da visita.

\- Então Heero, Duo disse que havia um motivo para sua vinda essa noite.

Duo olhou para Treize que sorriu voltando seu olhar ao japonês que tomou um gole de água para afastar o pigarro nervoso que o acompanhou todo o jantar. Ele respirou fundo olhando diretamente para os parentes de Duo, falando de uma única vez o motivo de sua vinda.

\- Eu gostaria de permissão para namorar Duo.

\- Namorar?!...Duo?

Ao ouvir a irmã se exaltar um pouco Duo olhou para Treize em busca de socorro, ainda não havia dito com todas as letras à irmã que era bissexual, mas que no momento estava mais para gay, embora o fato de que ele andava saindo na companhia de Heero, muito mais vezes do que saia na companhia de qualquer outra pessoa não houvesse passado desapercebido por ela.

Treize olhou para Heero que parecia um pouco tenso, diante do tom surpreso de Une e do silêncio que imperou logo após as palavras dela. Quando Duo perguntara se poderia convidar o oriental para o jantar, porque Yuy queria pedi-lo formalmente em namoro, sabia que teria de estar preparado para apoiar Duo caso Une fosse contra, embora achasse que ela ficaria mais surpresa do que contra.

Sabia que a esposa já suspeitava de que as saídas do irmão, não eram meramente saídas de amigos, que havia algo a mais por detrás de tudo, embora nem mesmo ele soubesse se Duo e Heero estavam realmente juntos. Afinal Duo lhe contaria se os dois estivessem se envolvendo, como de fato acontecera há dois dias atrás quando Duo retornara do cinema, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, perguntando se poderiam conversar.

.0Flashback.0.0

Treize se encontrava na sala assistindo ao noticiário, enquanto Une colocava pela milésima vez Marinéia na cama, a filha tinha uma excursão programada na escola no dia seguinte, e tinha que levantar uma hora antes do horário normal, mas mesmo assim a pequena não desejava ir pra cama antes do horário habitual. Mesmo que significasse ficar morrendo de sono na manhã seguinte.

Ele ouviu vozes e levantou acendendo as luzes depois de algum tempo, ouvindo logo em seguida o portão abrir, voltou ao sofá pouco antes de Duo entrar, uma hora antes do combinado, que seria umas dez da noite, uma vez que ainda era dia de semana. Nos finais de semana ele deixava que Duo chegasse por volta da meia-noite, uma vez que não estaria sozinho.

O cunhado tinha uma expressão de felicidade que lhe confidenciava de que alguma coisa diferente havia acontecido. Duo viu Treize sentado no sofá e aproximou-se do cunhado beijando-o no rosto, antes de sentar-se a seu lado apertando nervosamente as mãos sobre o colo. Treize sorriu desligando a TV diante do pedido sussurrado ao ouvir que Une descia as escadas.

\- A gente pode conversar um pouquinho?

Treize meneou a cabeça olhando por sobre os ombros a figura da esposa, que parara ao ver o irmão chegar mais cedo da saída com o amigo japonês. Treize não havia dito qual era o grau de amizade de Duo com o rapaz chamado Heero, mas tinha uma ligeira idéia diante das indiretas do marido, que confessara que Duo contaria a ela quando se sentisse preparado.

Ela se aproximou beijando o alto da cabeça de Duo, antes de beijar o marido e perguntar se Duo precisava de algo, antes de fosse para o quarto, a fim de deixar os dois homens a sós.

\- Já comeu Duo?

\- Já sim.

\- Ok, então não durma tarde, você tem escola amanhã. Treize o espero no quarto.

\- Eu já subo querida. – respondeu beijando-a suavemente nos lábios quando a mesma se abaixou.

Duo acenou para a irmã corando ao lembrar-se do pedido e do beijo no beco a caminho de casa. Ele olhou para Treize que lhe sorria suavemente aguardando que falasse.

\- Ele me beijou.

Duo corou fortemente escondendo o sorriso entre as mãos, fazendo Treize rir diante do acanhamento e alegria do garoto. Duo sentiu braços ao seu redor, olhando para o cunhado que o abraçava feliz por sua felicidade.

.0Fim- Flashback.0.0

Os pensamentos de Treize foram interrompidos pelo gesto protetor de Heero em relação a Duo, ao envolver a mão do mesmo sobre a mesa. Seu olhar se dirigiu a Une que parecia surpresa diante do que ouvira. Ela não sabia exatamente como agir, havia sido pega de surpresa, afinal o japonês havia ido a casa deles, para pedir formalmente seu irmãozinho em namoro isso estava bem claro.

Ela olhou para Duo que parecia tenso e nervoso diante da espera e a forma como o japonês apertava a mão dele passando-lhe confiança parecia tão adorável a seus olhos.

Suspirou olhando para filha que também parecia aguardar algo dela, afinal ao que parecia a resposta dela era a mais importante. Ela sorriu ciente de que de intimamente sabia que o japonês era alguém direito e a melhor companhia para o irmão, pois não se lembrava de tê-lo visto tão feliz como nas ultimas semanas, quando Heero passou a ser uma companhia assídua de Duo.

\- Bem que posso dizer. Seja bem-vindo a nossa família Heero.

Duo sorriu levantando-se e abraçando a irmã que o acolheu. Ela sorriu para Heero que meneou a cabeça em agradecimento, soltando o ar que nem ao menos havia percebido que prendera.

Treize sorriu diante do alivio perceptível de Heero ao ouvir Une dando-lhes boas vindas, sabia que sua esposa possuía um coração gigante em relação ao irmão, ele mesmo tinha tal atitude muitas vezes em relação ao cunhado. Mesmo que por algum motivo ambos houvessem negado a dar-lhes permissão, tinha certeza de que a mesma seria apenas temporária, pois não conseguiam negar nada a Duo.

O garoto era sempre comportado, responsável, e bastava um olhar para se apaixonar por seus olhos ametistas, sempre tão inocentes e curiosos. Se vetassem o namoro dos dois, estariam apenas evitando que se encontrassem em sua casa, pois tinha certeza absoluta de que ambos encontrariam outras formas de estarem juntos, ainda mais por estudarem na mesma escola.

Ele levantou-se de seu assento estendendo a mão a Heero, o rapaz havia conseguido seu respeito, por todas as vezes que tratara Duo com carinho, respeito e por vir até eles para obter uma permissão que nos tempos atuais era visto como desnecessário por muitos.

Duo não era uma garota com um pai ciumento pela virtude da filha, ainda assim era um garoto jovem, inocente e apaixonado, enquanto Heero já era considerado um adulto, havia passado por coisas que desejava que seu cunhado jamais passasse, como uso abusivo de álcool, drogas entre outras coisas que por pouco não colocara o japonês atrás das grades.

Sabia que o outro havia mudado, tinha pedido a um amigo para investigar a vida de Yuy sem que Duo e sua esposa soubessem, e faria o mesmo em relação a sua filha, quando chegasse o tempo dela se envolver com alguém.

Não deixaria qualquer um, homem ou mulher aproximar-se de seus filhos, e por isso caso Heero não houvesse mudado jamais teria permitido que o mesmo se aproximasse de Duo, ele era protetor com sua família.

\- Seja oficialmente Bem-Vindo. – disse Khushrenada.

Heero meneou a cabeça aceitando o cumprimento, segundos antes de Duo abraça-lo, beijando-o suavemente nos lábios. Ele envolveu a cintura do americano pensando que nunca antes havia se sentido tão completo e em paz.

* * *

Três meses depois:

Duo ofegou ao sentir os lábios de Heero descerem por seu pescoço. Ele agarrou a manta que cobria a cama com força, gemendo o nome do japonês, enquanto o corpo do outro pesava sobre o seu. Não era exatamente o que planejara ao convidá-lo para jogar em seu quarto, embora não fosse louco a ponto de mandá-lo parar, afinal tudo que mais sonhava estava acontecendo. Ele seria de Heero e não seria um sonho como das outras vezes.

Heero não tinha nenhuma intenção de estar fazendo o que suas mãos e lábios faziam no momento, mas não havia conseguido evitar, afinal o quarto no sótão não era exatamente espaçoso para duas pessoas, e nem organizado sem que uma não acabasse esbarrando na outra. Então quando tropeçara numa caixa próxima a cama e acabara caindo sobre o americano, não conseguiu mais conter o desejo de seu corpo.

\- He...Heero. – gemeu Duo diante da sensação os lábios do japonês em seu pescoço.

Ouvir os lábios vermelhos e cheios sussurrarem seu nome, acabou com o que restava de sua sanidade, e deixou que seu desejo o tomasse, cobrindo os lábios do rapaz menor com fome. Mesmo sentindo a passividade do corpo abaixo de si, ouvindo os ofegos e gemidos, sabia que não poderia ir em frente sem um consentimento verbal do outro. Relutantemente afastou-se o suficiente para que pudesse olhar nos olhos ametistas escurecidos de paixão.

\- Duo...tem certeza de que você quer fazer isso. – perguntou Heero.

Duo sorriu ao ouvir a pergunta, acariciando a face preocupada do japonês. Ele suspirou deixando que suas mãos vagassem pelos braços fortes. Havia ficado apreensivo quando Heero deixou seus lábios, e o encarou por alguns segundos, mas ao ouvi-lo perguntar se estava certo ao continuar, sabia que nada poderia ser mais certo que estarem ali, em sua cama.

\- Não a nada que eu mais queria, do que pertencer a você Heero. Eu quero ser seu.

Heero fechou os olhos diante das palavras ditas com tamanha certeza e desejo. Os sentimentos que haviam sido despertados por Duo nos últimos meses havia crescido, e não sabia mais o que seria dele sem a presença constante do americano a seu lado.

Em conversas anteriores, pouco depois de terem iniciado o relacionamento, Duo confessara timidamente que nunca fora intimo de alguém. Lembrava-se que ao ouvi-lo confessar isso, encheu-se de uma estranha possessividade e temor ao saber que se tudo desse certo e se fossem adiante. Haveria de ser o primeiro do americano.

\- Eu nunca pensei que diria isso a alguém, mas eu o amo Duo. Mais do que jamais imaginei que poderia fazê-lo. Eu o quero muito...demais.

Duo sorriu diante da confissão de Heero, não que não soubesse dos sentimentos do japonês por ele, mas o outro era sempre calado, e econômico nas palavras, deixando sempre que seus carinhos falassem por ele. Ouvi-lo confessar o que sentia fez com que pequenas lagrimas se acumulassem em seus olhos, sendo rapidamente enxugadas pela mão do namorado, que havia se sentado levando-o consigo. Abraçando-o fortemente.

E as palavras ditas em seguida, fizera-o sorrir ainda mais, embora não fosse o que desejasse no momento, as compreendia plenamente.

\- Eu quero que sua primeira vez seja especial, e que seja feita de maneira certa.

\- Eu entendo Hee.

Heero beijou os lábios de Duo mais uma vez, sentindo toda a frustração de não poder ir adiante, mas não podia de maneira alguma estragar a confiança que Treize depositara nele ao consentir o namoro dos dois.

Ele afastou-se sorrindo para o namorado que retribuiu o sorriso de maneira conformada.

\- É melhor descermos. – disse Duo levantando-se da cama.

\- Concordo. – respondeu Heero segurando a mão do americano, seguindo-o para fora do quarto.

* * *

Duas horas depois:

Treize abriu a porta da garagem, entrando na cozinha, dando passagem a Une, sendo recepcionados pela voz de Duo que vinha da sala e reclamava, recebendo apenas uma risada em resposta.

\- Heero você ta roubando.

Heero não conseguiu evitar rir, diante das palavras do namorado, ele não estava exatamente roubando, apenas não havia explicado todas as regras do jogo ao americano que acabava de perder outra partida nas cartas. Sua cabeça virou-se ligeiramente, e ele levantou-se cumprimentando a irmã e o cunhando de Duo.

Ambos se surpreenderam ao encontrar Duo e Heero sentados na mesa jogando. A mesa estava arrumada e parecia haver uma pequena divisão alimentar, de um lado havia comidas saudáveis, como legumes, frutas, salada e sucos. Do outro, tudo que se dizer de comidas nada saudáveis, como refrigerantes, batatas fritas, doces, hambúrguer e fatias de pizza.

Duo resmungou pegando uma tigela de salada, torcendo o nariz antes de comer diante do olhar divertido de Heero. Não era justo, o japonês não havia perdido uma única vez, e por isso não teve que comer nada do que escolhera, enquanto ele já havia comido quase que a metade das comidas naturais escolhidas pelo namorado.

Une entregou o casaco ao marido que sorriu dependurando-o dentro do armário, junto à entrada.

\- O que está havendo aqui? – perguntou Une.

\- Mana o Hee ta roubando. – disse Duo amuado.

\- Não estou não.

Rebateu Heero que olhou para Une explicando o que estavam fazendo. Quando desceram eles ainda não tinham jantado e não haviam entrado exatamente num acordo quanto ao que iriam comer. Ele achava que poderiam comer algo nutritivo e saudável, enquanto Duo queria se encher de gordura e produtos nada saudáveis. Sendo assim ele e Duo haviam decidido jogar cartas e apostado que quem perdesse teria comer o que o outro quisesse.

Treize riu diante do que ouvira, notando que a comida escolhida pelo cunhado permanecia intacta enquanto ao do japonês parecia que já havia sido parcialmente devorada. Era verdade que fazer Duo comer algo saudável, era extremamente difícil, quase impossível, embora tivesse que confessar que os hábitos alimentares do cunhado haviam mudado um pouco, depois que o mesmo começara a namorar o japonês. Já não era tão difícil fazer Duo comer uma salada ou um pouco de verdura.

Heero pegou uma fatia de torta e uma lata de refrigerante abrindo-a. Sabia que não havia necessidade de fazer isso, mas ver olhar amuado do namorado o fazia fazer qualquer coisa para ganhar um sorriso. O que não demorou muito a acontecer quando Duo viu o japonês começar a comer um pouco da comida que escolhera.

Une sacudiu a cabeça resolvendo deixa-los sozinhos, ainda mais quando o irmão se jogou nos braços do japonês dizendo que o mesmo era um doce. Treize seguiu a esposa, detendo-se apenas para dar um aviso, antes de deixá-los sozinhos novamente.

\- Não esqueçam de arrumar tudo. E Duo você tem escola amanhã, então não durma tarde.

Duo sacudiu a cabeça batendo no braço do japonês, quando o mesmo apertou sua bunda.

\- Acho melhor eu ir, já está ficando tarde.

Duo sacudiu a cabeça saindo do colo do namorado. Eles limparam a mesa em poucos minutos, lavando a louça suja e guardando a comida na geladeira. Duo acompanhou o japonês até o portão, se deixando ser agarrado pelo outro que o pressionou contra o corpo, enquanto uma mão agarrava sua nádega esquerda e a outra envolvia a cintura.

Duo gemeu dentro do beijo, sentindo-se atordoado quando o japonês se afastou beijando-o no rosto, antes de ir. Ele suspirou tremendo diante da perda de calor, retornando para dentro de casa.

Une desceu assim que ouviu a porta da frente ser aberta, tendo a chance de ver o irmão entrar com um sorriso no rosto. Não esperava ver Heero quando chegaram, Treize havia dito claramente que não queria que Heero viesse visitar Duo quando não estivessem em casa. Estranhou o fato do marido não dizer nada ao vê-los, por certo por ver a cena quando entraram.

Duo olhou a irmã que o encarava e atrás dela o cunhado. Sabia que estava em encrenca ao ver Treize sussurrar algo que fez sua irmã sumir. Treize olhou para o cunhado que abaixou o olhar, quando gesticulou para que o seguisse até o escritório. O rapaz sentou-se na cadeira aguardando o marido da irmã entrar e sentar a sua frente, antes de se desculpar por desobedecer às regras.

\- Desculpe Treize...eu.

Treize ergueu a mão fazendo Duo se calar. Sabia que podia confiar em Duo e Heero, entendia que eles eram jovens, mas também responsáveis. Sabia que o japonês era alguém serio e que jamais faria algo que pudesse ferir Duo ou prejudica-lo, ainda assim ele tinha que perguntar, ou Une não o deixaria dormir. Para ele era algo natural que Duo acabasse perdendo a virgindade com o namorado, ele somente não desejava que isso acontecesse dentro de sua casa, por causa de Marineia. Felizmente a filha estava dormindo na casa de uma amiga e voltaria apenas no dia seguinte.

\- Duo você e Heero...

Treize deixou a pergunta suspensa no ar, pois não foi necessário completa-la. O tom avermelhado que cobriu instantaneamente o rosto do garoto, dizia mais do que qualquer som que saísse de seus lábios, embora soubesse que isso seria impossível no momento ao vê-lo sacudir simplesmente a cabeça. Ele sorriu levantando-se e passando a mão na cabeça do cunhando.

\- Ok, vou dizer a Une, ela não me deixaria dormir sem saber.

Duo sorriu sabendo exatamente o que o cunhado queria dizer. Desde pequenos Une sempre fora muito protetora em relação a ele, mas a mesma se tornara ainda mais protetora após a morte dos pais.

Quando ele e Heero começaram a namorar, sua irmã havia deixado claro que confiava em ambos para serem responsáveis, mas deixaria o marido para ditar as regras quanto ao namoro dos dois.

Treize não havia determinado muitas regras, mas havia deixado claro que algumas delas não eram negociáveis. Não chegar em casa depois das dez da noite em dias de aula. Não ficar se agarrando a Heero na frente da Marineia. Não receber visitas de Heero quando ele e Une não estivessem em casa.

Eles procuravam sempre obedecer a todas elas, mas hoje havia sido uma exceção. Os planos eram de sair e ir ao cinema e passear depois pelo shopping, mas a chuva que ameaçara cair desde amanhã, resolvera cair assim que Heero chegou, e ele não seria malvado a ponto de mandar o namorado embora debaixo de chuva, apenas porque não havia ninguém em casa. Sabia que quando o cunhado e sua irmã chegassem e visse o japonês teria algumas explicações a dar.

Mas não foi necessário, pois Treize sempre era compreensivo e confiava nele, afinal nunca dera motivos a ele e a irmã para não confiar nele e nem pretendia.

Duo subiu as escadas em direção ao seu quarto. Entrou olhando para a cama desarrumada e corou, sentindo seu corpo se aquecer, esperava conseguir dormir, mas duvidada muito que isso viesse a acontecer tão cedo, pois a lembrança dos toques de Heero em seu corpo, e a forma com que o japonês o beijara, era bem vivida em sua mente.

Ele gostaria de ter ido em frente e ter feito sexo com o namorado, mas sabia que apesar do desejo, não estava pronto e ficava feliz por Heero ter tido o bom senso de parar. Sabia que quando o ato acontecesse seria especial, pois seria com a pessoa que amava, mesmo que isso não acontecesse tão cedo, sabia que no tempo certo aconteceria.

* * *

Dois meses depois:

Heero olhou para o namorado dormindo em seus braços, haviam ido para sua casa para assistir a um filme que Adam os havia importunado a semana inteira para ver, no final o filme mostrou-se tão chato que Duo acabara dormindo e seu irmão e a namorada simplesmente desligaram a TV na metade do filme.

\- Eu falei que era uma droga. – disse Heero suavemente não querendo acordar Duo.

\- Mas ele tinha ótimas criticas. – resmungou Adam, que havia comprado o filme numa feira de cinema amador.

Heero balançou a cabeça, olhando para Duo que se aconchegou mais a ele buscando calor. Havia esfriado um pouco, o inverno estava chegando afinal. Ele olhou para o relógio na parede vendo que mal passava das sete da noite, felizmente ainda tinha quase quatro horas antes que tivesse de levar Duo para casa.

\- Eu to com fome. – disse Adam olhando para o irmão, que tinha olhos apenas para o namorado dormindo em seus braços. – Heero. – chamou novamente o outro, recebendo um olhar aborrecido.

\- Ligue e peça pizza. – respondeu Heero simplesmente, ele que não deixaria o sofá e o namorado, apenas para providenciar comida para seu irmão mais novo.

Adam levantou-se rapidamente antes que Heero mudasse de ideia, era raro o irmão liberar comerem pizza ao invés de uma refeição saudável, ainda mais quando os pais viajavam e o outro era responsável pelas refeições. Tinha que agradecer a Duo por ter caído no sono e deixar seu irmão mais velho entretido acariciando a longa trança.

Heero viu o irmão deixar a sala rapidamente e deu um meio sorriso, comer pizza no jantar era um pecado que estava disposto a cometer a fim de não afastar-se de Duo. Em algumas semanas seria natal, o primeiro a passar com o americano, estivera ansioso procurando um presente, ele queria algo que mostrasse a Duo que mesmo afastados, estariam sempre juntos.

No inicio do próximo ano estaria indo para a faculdade, enquanto Duo estaria em seu último ano no colegial, não teriam mais tanto tempo juntos, já que estaria indo para outro estado.

Sabia que não era um adeus, mas saber que não teria tão cedo outros momentos como esse, em que o tinha dormindo sossegado junto a si, fazia-o sentir um aperto no peito.

Inconscientemente ele apertou o tesouro que tinha em seus braços, fazendo-o gemer suavemente antes dos olhos antes fechados, piscassem e se abrissem revelando um par de ametistas ainda sonolentas.

\- Hee... – disse Duo ao abrir os olhos e encontrar-se mergulhado nos olhos do amado.

\- Olá. – respondeu Heero, inclinando-se sobre o outro o beijando.

Duo suspirou fechando os olhos ao ver Heero se inclinar sobre ele e beijá-lo, não sabia em que momento havia adormecido, mas ele não poderia reclamar, uma vez que acordar nos braços de Heero, era como um sonho.

Afastaram-se o suficiente para que pudessem se ver um nos olhos do outro, não eram necessárias palavras para demonstrar como se sentiam, nesses quase dez meses que havia se conhecido melhor, haviam construído entre eles lembranças doces, tristes e inesquecíveis.

Brigavam como qualquer casal, mas se reconciliavam com a mesma facilidade, o que os tornara ainda mais unidos. Estavam tão absorvidos um com o outro que ambos se assustaram quando ouviram Adam falar com eles.

\- Ei bombinhos, a pizza vai chegar em cinco minutos. – disse Adam da porta sorrindo, quando ambos voltaram o olhar envergonhado para ele.

Heero grunhiu antes de soltar o namorado para que pudessem se levantar. Duo levantou-se do sofá espreguiçando-se, antes de sentir os braços de Heero envolver sua cintura, ele se encostou no namorado, fechando os olhos diante das palavras sussurradas em seu ouvido, deixando que elas o preenchessem por completo.

Ele não queria pensar sobre a separação deles, mesmo que fosse inevitável. Em algumas semanas Heero estaria indo para Cambridge para estudar no Instituto de Tecnologia de Massachusetts, estava feliz por ele ter conseguido uma bolsa para uma faculdade tão conceituada, entretanto devido à distância, eles se veriam apenas uma vez por ano, nas festas de fim de ano.

Talvez se ele fosse para a mesma faculdade que Heero houvesse mais chances de estarem juntos, mas diferente de seu amado, ainda não havia pensando qual cadeira seguir após terminar o colegial.

\- Vamos ou Adam vai aparecer novamente. – disse Heero interrompendo os pensamentos de Duo.

O americano olhou para o namorado em silencio por alguns instantes, certo de que não importava a distância, ele sempre estaria junto a Heero. E iria atrás dele em qualquer parte do mundo.

\- Vamos. – disse Duo apertando a mão de Heero se encaminhando para a cozinha.

* * *

24 de Dezembro de 2014 – 23:45hs:

Duo olhou para a irmã e o cunhado que conversavam alegremente com os pais de Heero, enquanto Marinéia mostrava algo para Adam no notebook.

Une havia convidado os Yuy para passarem o natal com eles, o que fora alegremente aceito, não era a primeira vez que as duas famílias se encontravam para celebrar alguma festividade ou simplesmente jantar juntos.

Havia ceado há pouco tempo, e agora aguardavam a meia noite para trocarem os presentes de natal. Estava ansioso por isso, afinal era seu primeiro natal com Heero, e ele havia demorado um pouco na escolha do presente, no fim optara por comprar um relógio, uma vez que o namorado havia quebrado o que tinha, ao defendê-lo de um dos meninos do terceiro ano, durante o festival escolar.

Havia economizado cada centavo, mas estava satisfeito e sabia que o japonês também ficaria. Sentiu braços circundarem sua cintura e o arrepio acolhedor que percorria seu corpo cada vez que o namorado o abraçava e beijava seu pescoço.

Heero havia acabado de voltar da cozinha, quando viu Duo observando seus pais conversarem com Treize e Une. Ficava feliz que seus pais houvessem se dado tão bem com os Khushrenada e houvessem recebido Duo tão bem quanto a família do americano o recebera.

Na verdade sua mãe adorava Duo, sempre tecendo elogios sobre ele, perguntando quando o trancado iria visitá-la, tinha vezes que era quase que impossível namorar, quando o levava a sua casa, pois sua mãe sempre arrumava um jeito de monopolizar sua companhia, fazendo-o sentir ciúmes, mesmo sem motivos.

Heero olhou para o relógio na parede que marcava dez para meia noite e decidiu que era hora de conversar a sós com o namorado. Aproximou-se dele por trás e o abraçou, plantando um beijo no pescoço pálido sentindo-o estremecer em seus braços.

\- Podemos conversar á sós um pouco. – pediu Heero.

\- Claro, vamos para o meu quarto. – disse Duo dando a mão ao namorado.

Duo abriu a porta do quarto, fechando-a assim que entraram. Heero caminhou até a cama de Duo sentando-se e puxando-o para que o mesmo sentasse a seu lado, mantendo a mão do outro, presa entre a sua. Ele olhou nos olhos ametistas sorrindo ligeiramente, antes de respirar fundo e dizer que pretendia ao pedir que ficassem a sós.

\- Duo você sabe que depois do ano novo, eu vou para Cambridge, começar a faculdade. – disse Heero.

Duo meneou a cabeça sentindo uma pontada no peito ao pensar que tinha apenas mais uma semana antes de se separarem.

\- Você ainda tem um ano, antes de se decidir para qual faculdade deseja ir, embora eu imagine que você vá escolher se não a mesma faculdade para qual estou indo, outra que fique pelo menos mais próximo de onde estou.

\- Eu ainda não pensei direito qual cadeira estudar, mas eu não quero ficar longe de você, mais do que um ano. – disse Duo sentindo os olhos úmidos.

O japonês sorriu tocando o rosto do outro com carinho, uma vez que o mesmo fazia um esforço para não chorar. Ele levou a mão ao bolso da calça retirando uma pequena caixa de veludo, diante do olhar surpreso do namorado.

Heero soltou a mão de Duo para abrir a caixinha revelando duas alianças de prata, com duas linhas de ouro branco entrelaçadas.

Duo levou as mãos à boca, como se isso impedisse seu coração de bater mais rápido.

\- Eu quero oferecer esse anel de compromisso a você. – disse Heero olhando nos olhos do namorado. - Desde a antiguidade o anel simboliza a **eternidade, pois** o círculo não possui um começo nem um fim. E através dele eu quero firmar um vinculo com você.

\- Hee...- sussurrou Duo, sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem de seus olhos.

\- Quero que saiba que você é especial para mim, e o que vivemos e temos é real e sempre será, não importa a distância que estivermos um do outro. – disse o japonês com suavidade. - Quero que o use, para que saibam que está comprometido comigo, da mesma forma que estou comprometido com você.

Duo meneou a cabeça incapaz de falar. Nunca imaginou que Yuy fizesse isso, já havia visto muitas meninas na escola com anéis de compromisso, embora para muitas delas, fosse apenas um adorno sem significado, sabia que para ele e Heero o anel simbolizava cumplicidade, amor e fidelidade.

\- Quero que saiba que você está e estará em meu coração e em meus pensamentos a todo o momento, até nos vermos novamente.

Disse Heero tomando a mão direita de Duo e deslizando a aliança em seu dedo anelar. Ele estendeu a outra ao americano que a tomou entre os dedos lendo as iniciais NFHMILY **[1]** escrita dentro dela. Sua mão tremeu ao colocar o anel no dedo do namorado. - Feliz Natal Duo. – disse Heero recebendo-o em seus braços, quando o mesmo lançou-se sobre ele. - Feliz Natal Heero.

Duo sorriu contra o pescoço de Heero. Este havia sido o melhor presente de natal que poderia receber do namorado. Era o primeiro natal deles e sabia que não seria o ultimo, mesmo com a separação, estariam juntos em seus corações, sabia que a saudade seria amarga, e a distancia os faria sofrer pouco a pouco, mas a certeza de que o que sentiam era eterno como os anéis em seus dedos o faziam aceitar o que a vida lhes entregava.

* * *

Dois anos depois – Universidade Havard – Cambridge:

Duo deixou seu trabalho de ciências dos materiais na secretaria do departamento de artes e ciências para que o mesmo fosse entregue ao seu professor dentro do prazo. Ao deixar o prédio suspirou aborrecido pensando no que fazer, uma vez que tinha dois dias para gastar antes que pudesse encontrar o namorado.

Ele sorriu olhando para o anel em seu dedo, fazia um ano que entrara para Havard para estudar na Faculdade de Artes e Ciências em Cambridge, que ficava a exatamente seis minutos do Instituto de Tecnologia de Massachuttes de carro se pegasse a Broadway ou três se pegasse a rota pelo Memorial. Ou se preferisse mais ou menos vinte minutos a pé.

Havia ficado feliz quando a carta informando que passara pela seleção da faculdade chegou, e com direito a uma bolsa integral para cursar a cadeira que escolheu. Ficara em dúvidas se conseguiria passar, mas seu orientador dissera que com suas notas as chances eram ótimas.

Mas caso tivesse fracassado sua segunda opção era cursar na Universidade Western New England em Springfield, o qual também fora aceito, mas a mesma ficava a 134 km de distância do Instituto de Tecnologia de Massachuttes, ou seja, duas horas de carro, sem contar que teria que passar pelo pedágio o que acarretava um custo adicional cada vez que ele e Heero desejassem se encontrar.

Mesmo assim, ainda era mais perto que ás quase sete horas de avião da Califórnia até Massachuttes, isso se pegasse um vôo sem escalas, caso contrário seriam quase oito horas.

Seu celular vibrou indicando o recebimento de mensagem. Pegou o aparelho lendo o texto curto. Seu rosto demonstrou surpresa diante do conteúdo, começando a correr para chegar até o prédio onde ficava seu dormitório.

Duo esbarrou em algumas pessoas pelo caminho, desculpando-se rapidamente, sem parar, afinal Heero estava esperando por ele.

Heero estava encostado no carro, em frente ao dormitório de seu namorado, ele havia sido informado pelo responsável do dormitório que Duo não se encontrava em seu quarto, sabia que o mesmo tinha um trabalho importante para entregar hoje, mas pela hora imaginou que o americano já houvesse retornado.

Poderia ir até o prédio do Departamento de Artes e Ciências, mas corria o risco de acabar se desencontrando com Duo, por isso mandou uma mensagem avisando-o que estava aguardando no frente do prédio do dormitório.

Ele queria fazer uma surpresa para o namorado, afinal havia mentindo sobre estar ocupado trabalhando, tanto que pegara uma folga para acertar os últimos detalhes da surpresa que faria e esperava que seu amado ficasse feliz.

Duo dobrou a esquina correndo avistando a Pick Up **[2]** vermelha do namorado, estacionada bem em frente ao prédio onde morava, ele gritou o nome de Heero, fazendo-o virar-se em sua direção.

\- Heero!.

Assim que estava ao seu alcance se atirou nos braços dele. Não esperava que Heero viesse buscá-lo, afinal quando se falaram na noite anterior pelo telefone, o japonês havia dito que estaria ocupado o dia inteiro com o trabalho e somente poderiam se encontrar no final de semana, que seria dali a dois dias.

Heero envolveu a cintura de Duo, beijando-o suavemente nos lábios antes de se afastar, mesmo que a vontade fosse a de mantê-lo em seus braços, tinha outros planos para eles neste momento.

\- Não que eu esteja reclamando, mas você não disse que estava ocupado.? – perguntou Duo ainda abraçado a Heero.

\- Estava até algum tempo atrás, mas consegui terminar tudo e vim te buscar. – respondeu Heero, soltando-o, mas mantendo-o junto a si. - Estava com saudades, não nos vemos a duas semanas. – disse o japonês fazendo Duo sorrir.

Ambos estiveram ocupados nas ultimas duas semanas, ele com o trabalho de ciências e Heero com o trabalho e a faculdade. Ele também estava com saudades de fica a sós com o namorado e desfrutar de sua companhia, seus beijos e caricias. Apesar de estarem juntos há dois anos, ainda não haviam avançado para o próximo nível de intimidade que a maioria dos casais na idade deles já tinha ultrapassado.

Não porque não desejassem dormir juntos, mas porque ainda não havia encontrado a oportunidade certa para isso. Ambos queriam que a primeira vez juntos fosse especial, ele mais ainda já que seria sua primeira vez.

Dizer que não tinha receios, seria mentira, mas sabia que se fosse com Heero seria mágico.

\- Também estava com saudades. – confessou Duo. - Temos nos falado apenas por telefone.

\- É verdade. Vamos quero te mostrar um lugar. – disse Heero afastando-se de Duo e abrindo a porta do carro.

Duo entrou no carro, sentando-se no banco do carona e colocando o cinto, virou-se para o japonês que sorriu dando a partida no carro.

Heero manobrou o veiculo seguindo pelas ruas até deixar o campus da faculdade, seguindo a oeste na Avenida Western em direção à Rua Blackstone. Conversaram sobre os estudos e as expectativas de terminar o ano com boas notas.

Em poucos minutos Heero parou o carro na Rua Brookline próximo a Rua Allston de frente para a Praça Old Morse. O japonês desligou o carro e olhou para o namorado que parecia confuso diante de suas palavras.

\- Chegamos. – disse Heero, soltando o cinto e olhando para o americano, aguardando alguma reação.

Duo olhou para o japonês, sem entender. Eles estavam em um bairro residencial, com vários antigos sobrados, muitos deles pareciam reformados há pouco tempo, ainda assim não fazia ideia do motivo de estarem ali.

Ele viu Heero descer do veiculo e fez o mesmo, dando a volta no carro e segurando a mão do namorado.

\- O que estamos fazendo aqui Heero? – perguntou Duo, recebendo apenas um sorriso, enquanto era puxado em direção a um pequeno sobrado pintado de azul claro.

Heero pescou as chaves no bolso da calça, abrindo a porta, antes de voltar-se para Duo e tomar o namorado no colo.

O coração de Duo começou a bater mais rápido devido à ansiedade, Heero não dizia nada e apenas sorria. Ele viu o japonês abrir a porta e voltar-se para ele ainda sorrindo e tomá-lo no colo, fazendo-o ainda mais confuso quando o outro passou pela porta com ele em seus braços.

\- Bem-vindo. – disse Heero.

Ele sorriu diante da confusão de Duo que tinha um olhar adorável no rosto. Ele colocou o namorado no chão, mas mantendo seus braços em sua cintura, olhando em seus olhos, enquanto falava.

\- Eu vinha planejando isso há alguns meses. O tempo que passamos juntos é muito escasso, em minha opinião. Eu trabalho e tenho faculdade e você também tem suas responsabilidades. Muitas vezes estamos tão cansados, que mal podemos nos ver.

Duo concordou mentalmente. De fato Heero trabalhava na parte da tarde, em uma empresa de tecnologia, após um estagio de oito meses o japonês fora contratado, muitas vezes devido ao trabalho ele fazia horas extras o que o deixava cansado. Não querendo sobrecarregar o namorado, ele sempre dizia que poderiam se ver outra hora, mesmo quando a vontade de vê-lo e não poder lhe doía.

Ele também iria começar um estagio no próximo mês e sabia que o tempo deles, seria ainda menor, mas ainda não conseguia entender o que isso tinha a ver com onde estavam no momento.

Heero podia ver pelo olhar de Duo que o mesmo ainda não havia entendido o porquê de estarem ali, mas estava disposto a mostrar-lhe a razão.

\- Eu juntei um dinheiro e quando falei com Treize há algumas semanas, ele me ajudou com o que faltava. – disse ele. – Eu comprei este sobrado para nós morarmos juntos, pois mesmos que estejamos muito cansados com nossos afazeres, nós ainda poderemos nos ver todas as noites, se estivermos sob o mesmo teto.

Duo ofegou diante do que ouvia. Ele apertou os braços de Heero diante da constatação do que o namorado fizera para que pudessem passar mais tempo juntos.

\- Não estamos muito longe de onde estamos estudando, na verdade são apenas dois minutos de carro e onze a pé de onde estudo, e quatro de carro e treze a pé de onde você estuda. A vantagem e que estaremos juntos.

\- Heero, não sei o que dizer. Você comprou sozinho...eu...

\- Como disse Treize me ajudou. O sobrado está no meu e no seu nome, ele pertence a nós dois. – disse ele, abraçando-o.

Duo afundou o rosto contra o pescoço de Heero, apertando-o como para se assegurar de que isso era real. Se afastando alguns minutos depois sorrindo apesar das lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto.

Heero limpou as lágrimas, antes de tomar os lábios de Duo entre os seus num beijo muito diferente do trocado quando fora buscar o namorado na faculdade.

Duo podia sentir a mão de Heero em sua nuca, mantendo-os juntos, enquanto a outra em sua cintura o mantinha perto o suficiente para não haver espaço entre eles.

Afastaram-se quando o ar fez-se necessário, desfrutando da oportunidade de estarem a sós e sem preocupar-se se estavam ou não ofendendo alguém com suas atitudes.

\- Venha vou mostrar o lugar. – disse Heero, segurando a mão de Duo.

O sobrado tinha dois andares, um ático e um porão. No primeiro andar ficava a sala, a cozinha e a sala de estar em um conceito aberto, integrando harmoniosamente os três ambientes. Ao lado da cozinha uma pequena, mas funcional despensa. Próximo à entrada um prático lavabo.

O porão era dividido em quatro partes, em uma, que tinha a mesma metragem da sala e da sala de estar, ficava um quarto equipado com suíte e closet. Na outra parte uma lavanderia, enquanto os outros dois encontravam-se vazio, se integrassem os dois cômodos poderia montar uma pequena academia ou um espaço de lazer.

O segundo andar possuía o banheiro e os três quartos, sendo que o quarto principal contava com uma suíte, uma pequena varanda e um closet enorme, os outros dois não eram tão grandes, mas ambos contavam com um closet satisfatório para visitas.

O ático era do tamanho de todo o andar debaixo, com exceção de uma pequena área, onde ficava a caixa d'água. Mas contava com um banheiro bem equipado, com direito a uma banheira, ao que parecia os donos anteriores haviam transformado o local num quarto, como os móveis aparentemente havia sido feitos sob medida, o cômodo contava com todos os móveis.

Ele olhou para Heero que sorria. O japonês havia comprado toda a roupa de cama, tudo em tons de verde, areia e marrom, havia cortinas cobrindo as janelas, toalhas no banheiro, almofadas sobre o macio sofá, tudo tão perfeito, que tornava o ambiente acolhedor.

Duo corou ao olhar para a cama kingsize ciente de que este era o cômodo que havia recebido toda a atenção do japonês. Havia alguns móveis nos outros cômodos da casa, principalmente na cozinha, mas não havia os detalhes pessoais que o oriental fizera questão de colocar no quarto que iriam partilhar. Havia varias fotos dos dois juntos sobre a cômoda, assim como fotos de suas famílias.

\- É incrível Heero. – disse Duo.

\- Os eletros da cozinha vieram com o sobrado, mas ainda temos que comprar louça e outras coisas, mas podemos fazer aos poucos. – disse Heero.

O americano concordou sacudindo a cabeça, preenchido de um sentimento de expectativa, por poder desfrutar da companhia de Heero, sempre que quisesse.

A casa era linda e funcional e era bom ter um lugar para receber a família, quando os mesmos decidiam visitar. Da ultima vez que Treize e Une vieram vê-lo, tiveram de ficar em um hotel e o mesmo aconteceu com os pais do namorado.

\- Você já trouxe suas coisas? – perguntou Duo.

\- Não, eu estava esperando que você aprovasse o lugar, antes que trouxéssemos nossas coisas juntos. Mas elas estão na Pick Up – respondeu Heero.

Duo corou diante das palavras do namorado, em querer que gostasse do lugar que escolhera para ambos, como se pudesse se diferente, ele moraria numa caixa de fósforos se tivesse Heero com ele.

\- Neste caso, vamos buscar nossas coisas, e fazer compras. Até a noite este lugar terá a nossa cara, como se sempre houvesse sido assim. – disse Duo.

Heero sorriu e pegou a cópia das chaves sobre a cômoda, entregando-as ao americano, que a guardou no bolso da bermuda. Eles deixaram o sobrado, seguindo em direção à faculdade de Duo para que o mesmo pudesse recolher suas coisas.

Yuy já havia encaixotado todos os seus pertences e os colocado no carro, já havia dado baixa no dormitório e alterado e atualizado o endereço de suas correspondências. Ele sabia que Duo adoraria o lugar, mas queria que trouxessem seus pertences juntos, por isso mantivera suas coisas no carro.

Ao chegar à faculdade Duo foi direto ao administrador do dormitório, para informá-lo de que estava se mudando, enquanto ele e Heero subiram para seu quarto, o administrador iria providenciar a papelada para que assinasse.

O japonês havia trazido algumas caixas para comportar os pertences do namorado. E pouco a pouco, todos os pertences foram condicionados nas caixas perfeitamente. Eles tiveram ajuda do colega de quarto de Duo para levar as quatro caixas, com livros, roupas e outros itens para o carro de Heero, que já possuía outras cinco caixas, com os pertences do japonês e uma televisão de quarenta e duas polegadas.

Duo olhou ao redor para ver se não havia esquecido nada, antes de despedir-se do colega de quarto, que lhe desejara felicidades em sua nova residência. Ele assinou a papelada que indicava sua saída dos dormitórios, levando uma cópia do documento consigo.

Ele e Heero entraram no carro, pegando o caminho de volta ao sobrado, descarregando todo o conteúdo do carro. Todo o processo de ir e vir da faculdade e retirar os pertences de ambos do carro levou quase quatro horas. O horário do almoço havia passado e ambos se encontravam com fome.

Duo olhou para as nove caixas que ocupavam o chão da sala, sem disposição para remover o conteúdo delas no momento. Sentiu o namorado abraçando-o por trás e deixou-se descansar em seus braços.

Heero também não tinha a menor disposição para começar a arrumar suas coisas.

\- O que acha de sairmos para comer alguma coisa e depois passamos no mercado para abastecermos a despesa e a geladeira? – perguntou Heero contra o pescoço de Duo cheirando-lhe a nuca.

\- Hum hum...- murmurou Duo sentindo os pelos da nuca arrepiarei diante da sensação dos lábios do japonês roçando em seu pescoço.

\- No final da rua tem um lugar que serve lanches, fica bem perto da lavanderia. – disse Heero. – Tem também um pequeno mercado, para coisas mais básicas, mas atravessando a ponte tem um Hipermercado, além de alguns restaurantes.

\- Você parece conhecer bem a região. – disse Duo se perdendo no calor do corpo junto ao seu.

\- Eu quero cuidar de você, então eu tenho que conhecer bem o lugar onde vamos morar. – respondeu Heero sorrindo. – Venha, vamos comer alguma coisa e depois fazer compras. – disse ele se obrigando a se afastar de Duo antes que fosse impossível.

Heero pegou a carteira e a chave do carro, enquanto Duo pegou as chaves da casa e a carteira. Entraram no carro dispostos a fazer uma refeição leve, antes de enfrentarem o mercado em busca de alimentos para abastecer a cozinha, se fosse o caso pelo menos para o fim de semana.

* * *

Por volta das nove da noite:

Heero havia aproveitado que Duo estava tomando banho, para terminar de instalar a televisão, havia acabado de conectar a TV a cabo, o pessoal responsável viera pouco antes das seis verificar se era possível utilizar a viação anterior, e felizmente não houve problemas na instalação desta e da linha telefônica.

Ele navegou por canais aleatórios, antes de desligar a TV. Passava pouco das nove da noite e apesar de ainda ser muito cedo para dormir, o dia havia sido corrido, o que tornava o descanso a essa hora muito bem-vindo.

Haviam colocado cada coisa em seu devido lugar. As roupas ganharam o closet, livros, computador e materiais acadêmicos ficaram no terceiro quarto que decidiram transformar em um escritório. A despesa recebeu comida suficiente para o mês e a geladeira o suficiente para duas semanas.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos, ao ouvir a porta do banheiro abrir-se e o cheiro de sabonete preencher o quarto.

Duo saiu do banheiro, um tanto quanto acanhado. Era a primeira noite deles sob o mesmo teto, e a primeira que dormiriam na mesma cama, mesmo que não planejassem fazer alguma coisa além de dormir, sentia-se tímido. Geralmente dormia com uma calça de moletom e uma camiseta, desta vez optara por uma camiseta preta e cueca boxer da mesma cor. Sorriu ao ver que o namorado usava uma vestimenta igual embora a camiseta fosse de um tão verde escuro.

Heero sorriu diante da maneira tímida que o namorado agia, perto da porta do banheiro como se estivesse prestes a fugir caso fizesse um movimento em sua direção, mesmo assim caminhou até Duo que mantinha as mãos juntas na frente do corpo, envolvendo-o pela cintura aumentando o sorriso ao vê-lo corar.

\- Vamos apenas dormir, ok. – disse Heero, antes de tomar os lábios de Duo entre os seus.

Duo derreteu diante do beijo e suas mãos envolveram o pescoço do japonês, aproximando seus corpos. O beijo começou suave, mas tornou-se ardente em poucos minutos, e o fato de saberem que não havia ninguém para atrapalha-los e que não precisavam preocupar-se com o tempo que tinham antes de separarem-se, apenas tornava o beijo ainda mais longo e desejado.

Heero não pode impedir-se de apertar o corpo de Duo contra si. Ele havia dito que não fariam nada, mas a media que o beijo se prolongava, tornava difícil não pensar em tê-lo.

Ele o desejava, não havia uma noite desde aquela em que o teve em seus braços, no quarto do americano, que não pensasse em tê-lo completamente. Por instinto sua mão desceu pelas costas do namorado, tocando a parte carnuda que tanto o fascinava.

Duo gemeu ao sentir o calor da mão de Heero em sua nádega esquerda. Ele o queria e sabia que era certo. Já era maior de idade, namoravam há dois anos e agora viviam juntos, não havia nada que os impedisse que realizasse o desejo de ambos. Ele esfregou-se no japonês de forma que o outro sentisse sua excitação, e soubesse que não tinha nada contra uma mudança de planos.

Ofegou ao sentir que Heero encontrava tão duro quanto ele, e por certo os mesmo pensamentos quanto a finalmente fazerem sexo.

Heero afastou-se ligeiramente olhando nos olhos de Duo, procurando por qualquer sinal de que deveria afastar-se, ou de que o namorado ainda não se encontrava pronto para o próximo passo. Entretanto tudo que encontrou foi desejo e confiança.

Sem pensar muito tomou Duo em seus braços, carregando-o para cama que seria partilhada pela primeira vez por eles.

Duo passou as pernas ao redor da cintura de Heero quando o mesmo o ergueu do chão caminhando em direção à cama. Ele começou a beijar o pescoço do namorado, enquanto suas mãos tentavam livrá-lo da camisa, antes que fosse deitado entre os lençóis.

Heero depositou Duo no centro da cama, assim que o americano sentiu o colchão sob si, removeu as pernas ao redor de sua cintura, transmitindo-lhe uma sensação de vazio.

Arrancou a camisa que o namorado começara a remover de seu corpo pela cabeça, e olhou para o rapaz que logo se tornaria seu amante e sorriu diante da beleza a sua frente.

Duo viu-se refletido nos olhos de Heero, que haviam escurecidos diante do desejo e sentiu-se queimar. Sua mão ergueu-se como se tivesse vontade própria e acariciou o cabelo dele, descendo pelo rosto que tanto amava, como se o reverenciasse.

Heero beijou os dedos de Duo quando sua mão tocou-lhe os lábios, inclinando-se sobre seu amado, tocando sua pele suavemente, roçando os mamilos por sobre a camiseta, fazendo-o arquear o corpo ao seu toque, ofegando diante do prazer que se espalhava por cada célula.

As mãos de Heero desceram pelo abdômen, erguendo a camiseta, deslizando pelos músculos tensos do namorado que fechara os olhos e mordia o canto dos lábios.

\- Tire a camisa amor. – disse o japonês, vendo Duo erguer-se levemente puxando a camisa e jogando-a no chão.

Heero beijou Duo fazendo-o deitar-se novamente, deixando que sua mão percorresse o corpo do namorado, ajustando seus toques à medida que o ouvia ofegar mais fortemente.

Duo ergueu os quadris de forma involuntária ao sentir os dedos de Heero brincar com o cós da cueca. Ele tentou não gemer; embora fosse impossível.

Heero passou o dedo levemente sobre a excitação de Duo, percorrendo seu contorno através da boxer preta, fazendo o americano engasgar e contrair os quadris para cima, buscando mais de seu toque.

Sorriu feliz por Duo desejar que o tocasse, ele pretendia ir o mais lento possível, afim de que o namorado se sentisse seguro para continuar, a cada novo momento seu olhar conectava-se ao de Duo pedindo silenciosamente permissão para continuar. Sua mão puxou o cós da cueca, aguardando que seu amado concordasse em remover a única peça que ainda o cobria.

Duo meneou a cabeça ao que Heero pedia, ele daria tudo o que lhe pedisse. Sua alma, seu corpo, seu coração, eram dele.

Duo levantou os quadris para permitir Heero retirasse a ultima peça. O oriental olhou para a criatura linda, sentindo-se tocado pela confiança e amor que via brilhar nas ametistas que tanto adorava. Sua mão desceu lentamente pela coxa, acariciando-a, antes aventurar-se mais e segurar a rigidez entre as pernas do americano.

Ele massageou as bolas enquanto distribuía beijos pelo corpo do agora seu amante. As mãos de Duo seguraram seus braços, como se assim pudesse suportar o calor que se alastrava pela sua pele à medida que os movimentos do japonês em sua ereção ganhavam velocidade.

\- Hee...- ofegou fortemente Duo. – Ooohhh!

Duo mal conseguia respirar, diante das inúmeras sensações novas que preenchiam seu corpo. Ele levou a mão à boca para impedir-se de gritar, ao sentir o calor úmido na cabeça de seu membro, olhou para baixo encontrando o olhar de Heero que envolvia sua ereção com os lábios.

Heero queria que a primeira vez de seu amor fosse especial e que o mesmo desfrutasse do ato. Duo tinha um sabor divino, sua carne pulsava em sua boca à medida que sugava e enrolava a língua na cabeça do membro antes de voltar a retê-lo em seus lábios novamente.

As mãos de Duo agarravam com força o lençol, sua cabeça balançava de um lado para o outro, enquanto algo crescia dentro de seu peito, ele agarrou a mão do namorado que beliscava seu mamilo, antes que um grito irrompesse por seus lábios.

\- Ahhhhh!

Heero sorveu o gozo de seu amado, saboreando cada gota. Duo tremia, tentando normalizar a respiração, e ele deitou-se a seu lado, segurando-o e dando-lhe tempo para se recuperar antes que visse a torná-lo seu plenamente.

Ele beijou Duo suavemente, alisando os cabelos que se desprendiam da trança, sussurrando em seu ouvido, o quanto o amava.

Duo sorriu diante do carinho presente na voz e nos gestos de Heero. Sabia que o namorado estava fazendo de tudo para que sua primeira vez fosse especial e agradecia mentalmente por isso. Ele havia pesquisado um pouco e ouvido de alguns colegas o quanto a primeira vez poderia ser dolorosa se estivesse com o parceiro errado, não que este fosse o seu caso, mas ainda assim ouvir palavras sobre, estar sendo partido ao meio, sangramento e não poder sentar por um tempo o assustaram terrivelmente.

Mas confiava em Heero e estava disposto a suportar qualquer possível dor, para estar unido intimamente a ele. Sua respiração tornou-se mais suave, e ele ofegou ligeiramente ao sentir as mãos de Heero novamente passarem por seu corpo.

\- Vou precisar de algo para prepará-lo. – disse Heero.

\- O...ok. – respondeu Duo, vendo Heero soltá-lo e caminhar até o banheiro.

Ele ajeitou-se na cama, soltando os cabelos plenamente, voltando-se para o japonês que o encarava maravilhado.

Heero retornou ao quarto com um tubo de óleo lubrificante, o havia comprado naquele mesmo dia, não que tivesse intenções de fazer amor com Duo ainda àquela noite, mas queria estar preparado caso a oportunidade se fizesse presente. Ele viu Duo com os cabelos soltos, o rosto corado, enquanto segurava o lençol contra o corpo. Aproximou-se dele lentamente, descartando a ultima peça de roupa de seu corpo, vendo os olhos de seu amor arregalarem, antes de desviar o olhar constrangido.

Duo não podia deixar de sentir-se envergonhado, ele já havia visto o namorado sem camisa, apenas de cueca, mas nunca o havia visto completamente nu e grande. Sua mente começou a pensar que não havia meios de tê-lo completamente em seu corpo sem dor. Embora o corpo do japonês como veio ao mundo era simplesmente devastador e excitante.

Ele afastou-se ligeiramente dando espaço para Heero deitar-se a seu lado, e obrigou-se a deixar o lençol e expor novamente seu corpo aos olhos deleitados do japonês.

Heero podia sentir que Duo estava tenso, mas sabia que seria apenas por pouco tempo, logo o faria relaxar novamente, levaria o tempo que fosse necessário para isso.

Heero untou seus dedos com óleo e percorreu sem pressa o corpo do namorado novamente, aproximando a cada toque, os dedos da entrada virgem do americano.

Lentamente ele trabalhou o óleo ao redor da pele macia, traçando a linha de fissura de Duo, apenas para em seguida mergulhar um dedo dentro pelo canal inexplorado. Ele sentiu Duo contrair a passagem e ofegar, mas sabia o que estava fazendo.

Ele mudou-se de posição, afastando as pernas de Duo com os joelhos, colocando-se entre suas pernas, e sendo presenteado com a visão da entrada engolindo seu dedo.

Duo gemeu alto quando o amante apartou suas pernas abertas, expondo-o aos olhos azuis cobalto, fazendo-o sentir-se vulnerável e excitado. Ele tremia diante do toque de Heero que não havia removido seu dedo de sua entrada em nenhum momento.

Heero inclinou-se beijando o abdômen do amante, enquanto seu dedo movia-se pelo canal apertado, seu membro pulsava diante da necessidade de preencher o interior de Duo. E afastou-se removendo o dedo e cobrindo sua mão com mais óleo.

Duo resmungou diante da perda em sua entrada, recebendo apenas um sorriso malicioso do namorado.

Também desejava tocá-lo, não era justo a ser o único a sentir-se assim, ele também desejava dar prazer a Heero. Sentou-se o suficiente para que sua mão tocasse a ereção do amante.

Heero trincou os dentes ao sentir a mão macia e quente de Duo fechar-se sobre seu membro, movendo-se para cima e para baixo, sentia que gozaria se deixasse que o namorado continuasse a tocá-lo. Por isso segurou-o firmemente pelo pulso, afastando-o.

\- Heero, eu também quero tocá-lo. – reclamou Duo

\- Eu sei amor, mas não dessa vez. – disse Heero carinhosamente. – Quero que sua primeira vez seja perfeita e isso não vai acontecer se eu o deixar me tocar, encontro-me no meu limite e não quero correr o risco de perder o controle e machucá-lo.

Duo meneou a cabeça voltando a se deitar entre os travesseiros. Heero repetiu os movimentos anteriores inserindo após o amante relaxar novamente, um segundo dedo, entrando e saindo do canal, estirando a passagem, logo um terceiro juntou-se aos outros dois, fazendo o americano inconscientemente afastar mais as pernas.

Heero memorizou cada zona erógena do namorado, sabendo o que cada toque causaria ao corpo do amado. Seus dedos já se moviam mais facilmente pela passagem, e o amante já se empurrava contra seus dedos, buscando mais contato.

Duo empurrava-se contra a mão do namorado, implorando com seus atos que o japonês o preenchesse mais, e que não parasse de continuar a tocá-lo.

Quando os dedos de Heero tocaram a saliência dentro do canal de seu amante, ouviu seu nome deixar os lábios de Duo.

\- Heero!

Heero sorriu diante do prazer de seu amado, mas isso era apenas o começo, ainda faltava à união de seus corpos. Ele pegou o lubrificante sobre a cama, cobrindo cuidadosamente todo o comprimento.

Duo sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido ao ver Heero preparando-se para preenchê-lo com sua rigidez, seu próprio membro pulsou diante de que estavam para unir-se, podia sentir a umidade aumentar em seus olhos, diante da constatação de que pertencia ao japonês e de que nenhum outro jamais ocuparia seu lugar.

\- Faça amor comigo Heero. – pediu Duo em abandono, vendo a irís do namorado se tornar mais escura.

\- Sempre. – respondeu o japonês.

Eles finalmente havia chego ao pronto onde estavam prontos para avançar em seu relacionamento.

Heero posicionou-se contra a entrada de Duo, apenas um empurrão os separava, mas antes ele queria que seus olhos se conectassem. Ele mergulhou nos olhos violetas e empurrou-se para frente, deslizando para dentro dele.

Duo não conseguiu desviar o olhar do amante, sustentando-o quando o japonês entrou em seu corpo, em seguida, a sensação de Heero dentro dele assumiu completamente seus pensamentos.

Todas as histórias que ouvira sobre esse momento, tudo que leu e pesquisou não fazia jus ou o preparara para a realidade de Heero dentro dele. Havia a dor, mas em contra partida, havia o cuidado do amante e o prazer de senti-lo plenamente em seu corpo. A dor deu espaço ao êxtase, à medida que o sentia preenche-lo completamente.

Duo era tão apertado, talvez por ser a sua primeira vez, mas por alguns segundos Heero achou que ele nunca iria caber dentro, ou que acabaria por machuca-lo, mas observando seu rosto, pode notar que havia uma gama de sentimentos refletidos em seus olhos, era evidente que a dor estava presente, mas esta não era o sentimento a prevalecer.

\- Você está bem? – perguntou Heero diante do silêncio.

\- Fantástico...Deus...Heero...eu posso senti-lo dentro de mim...e é...

Duo não conseguia articular as palavras de como se sentia. Mas ele sentia-se bem, muito bem.

Heero sentiu-se aliviado pelo amante não ter palavras para descrever o momento e sorriu. Bem se ele sentia-se desta forma, ele queria ver como o mesmo sentir-se-ia quando começasse a se mover dentro dele.

Ele começou a empurrar para frente, para em seguida afastar-se como se fosse retirar-se do corpo do amante, para logo em seguida empurrar-se novamente, ignorando o aperto e a aderência do canal ao redor de seu membro. Ele queria dar ao amante mais prazer, e aprofundou seus impulsos, aumentando gradualmente a velocidade de suas estocadas.

Os pensamentos de Duo tornaram-se nublados pelo prazer, à medida que os movimentos de Heero aumentavam, ele sentia-se quente e excitado, tanto que seus gemidos tornaram-se mais altos e ele esperava sinceramente que seus vizinhos fossem surdos, pois não sabia como iria encara-lo caso os encontrasse na manhã seguinte.

O membro de Heero começou a acertar um ponto dentro dele, que o fez arquear o corpo e gritar o nome do japonês.

\- Heeerrooooo!

Heero manteve o ritmo, tocando uma vez após a outra o ponto de prazer de seu amado, mergulhando fundo dentro dele, antes de quase sair e lançasse novamente. Ele queria manter-se o assim por algum tempo, mas sabia que era impossível, pois cada estocada, trouxe-os cada vez mais próximo a borda.

O golpe de misericórdia veio, quando Heero tomou o membro do amante em sua mão massageando-o na mesma velocidade que investia dentro dele.

Duo sentiu a mão de Heero em sua ereção, sua mente parecia perto de um blecaute, ele gritou, agarrando-se ao amante, cravando os dedos em seu braço ao ser levado ao limite, quando o prazer cobrou o preço em seu corpo. Sua semente derramou-se sobre a mão de Heero, e o nome dele deixou seus lábios trêmulos.

Heero observou orgulhoso o clímax de Duo, sentindo que seu momento também se encontrava perto, ele segurou os quadris do namorado, investindo mais fortemente, ao sentir o canal se estreitar.

Mais uma investida e o gozo o preencheu, inundando o canal apertado do amante, deixando o nome de seu amado escapar de seus lábios. Nunca antes havia sentido algo tão intenso, ele já havia feito sexo com outras pessoas, mas era a primeira vez que fazia amor com alguém.

E isso tornava tudo novo e especial. Afinal Duo capturara seu coração na primeira vez que o encontrava no banheiro de sua casa e o sentimento que o cativara naquela tarde, apenas se intensificou e se fortaleceu ao logo desses dois anos.

Ele retirou-se do corpo de seu amante, puxando-o para seus braços, ignorando a bagunça que fizeram nos lençóis. Claro que teriam de levantar e tomar um banho, mas não agora, queria desfrutar da sensação de tê-lo em seus braços, após o ato de amor.

\- Eu te amo. – disse Heero beijando-o suavemente.

Apertando-o ternamente em seus braços. Ele puxou a manta cobrindo-os, deixando que o cansaço o levasse em seus braços, quando acordassem, trocariam os lençóis, tomariam um banho e talvez começassem tudo de novo.

Duo suspirou e enterrou o rosto no peito de Heero, diante de suas palavras, sabia que se disse algo acabaria chorando, por isso tudo que fez foi sorrir e deixar que Heero soubesse como se sentia através de seus lábios. Podia ouvir sua respiração acalmar, e o suave ressonar indicando que adormecera.

Ele fechou os olhos disposto a seguir o amante na terra dos sonhos, enquanto pensava que o que haviam acabado de compartilhar havia sido a melhor experiência de sua vida.

Sentia-se completo. Nunca imaginou desde que se descobrira apaixonado por Heero, que viria a estar com ele desta forma, abraçados após fazerem amor. Se o mundo acabasse, ele morreria feliz por ter vivido tal momento.

Aproximou-se mais do corpo dele, sentindo-o segurá-lo mais fortemente, enquanto sua mente caminhava em direção ao sono pós-coito, um pensamento infiltrou-se em seu coração, de que o lugar mais perfeito para se estar era no aconchego dos braços de Heero.

* * *

Owari

**[1] **NFHMILY **– **são as iniciais de Never Forget How Much I Love You que significa, Nunca esqueça o quanto eu amo você ou o quanto eu te amo.

**[2]** Caso alguem queira saber qual o modelo do carro do Heero ta ai...é uma Pick Up Ranger Cabine Dupla, modelo XLS 3.2 Diesel 4X4


End file.
